


Lose Yourself

by sxlent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Depression, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlent/pseuds/sxlent
Summary: Naruto was the happy go lucky guy everyone knew and loved, but what happens when he loses his reasons for happiness? Will his friends be able to save him or will they be too late?Or Narudo has no parents. Gets sad has a crush on Sasuek. Sasuke being a bitch and going out wit someone else - description by one of my readersDisclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Sleep Thru Ur Alarms - Lontalius

" _Naruto_ , _they're_ _dead_ ,” the other line of the phone echoed.

 _ **A**_ **_few_** **_hours_ _earlier_**

"Naruto! If you don't wake up you'll be late for school!" Kushina called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute," Naruto called back, pulling his orange V-neck shirt on. His necklace hung around his neck, the teal crystal resting on his chest. The blond wore white skinny jeans and a pair of white converse. He grabbed his phone as well as his headphones and stuffed them into his back pocket. He grabbed his bag and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning mom," Naruto kissed her on the cheek on his way towards the door.

"Good morning, aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

"I can't, I'll be late," he replied but Kushina shoved a piece of toast into his hand.

"You can't go hungry," Kushina smiled.

The blonde chuckled. "Thanks mom. Love you," he kissed her cheek again gently. "Have a good day at work, tell dad I said the same to him. Be safe, see you later," he called as he exited the door.

"Bye, have a great day at school," she called back as he left the house.

Naruto stuffed his ear buds in, listening to some Linkin Park as he ate his toast. After the lead singer of Linkin Park died, he had been listening to their music more often. After a few songs, he arrived at school and made his way to his class. There were already students in the hallway making their way to their classes.

"Naruto!" A certain dog boy exclaimed, suddenly glomping the blond boy.

Naruto barely managed to keep himself from falling over. "What is it Kiba?" He asked after regaining his balancing and pulling an earbud out.

"Nothing, I just wanted to jump on you," Kiba replied, letting go of the blond.

"Did you just say you wanted to jump Naruto?" Their redheaded friend asked from behind them.

"No, I said jump ON him," Kiba emphasized the "on".

"I swear you said you wanted to jump him," Gaara replied, at this point he was really just teasing the dog boy.

Kiba huffed, looking away, he knew that he stood no chance against Gaara. "Do I see a certain duckbutt?" Naruto smirked, his heart fluttering at the sight of his long term crush and best friend.

"Shut up dobe," the raven rolled his eyes. "And my hair does not look like a duckbutt."

"Yes it does," Kiba cut in.

"Shut up Mutt," the raven muttered, his arms crossed over his chest. Kiba only huffed as the three continued their walk, Gaara, and Shikamaru joined them along the way. They chatted as they made their way to class.

They took their seats and continued to chat, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be there anytime soon anyway. He was always late, and by late, class was usually half way over by the time he got there.

"So Kiba, are finally going to confess to Hinata?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, grinning devilishly.

Kiba's cheeks flushed at the mention of his crush. "Eventually," he answered hesitantly.

"I knew you were to chicken to do it," Naruto scuffed, of course he was only trying to get him to fall for it.

"What do you mean chicken?! I'll confess!" The dog-lover exclaimed, not wanting to be a coward.

"Yeah right. I bet you won't," the blond internally smirked, knowing that he had won.

"I bet I will!" Kiba held out his hand to shake on their bet. Naruto immediately took it and shook before Kiba could change his mind.

"You're an idiot," Shikamaru muttered with a yawn. "You just fell for his trap," he shook his head at his friend.

Kiba suddenly realized he had just walked right into the lions den and promptly got caught. "Damn you blondie!" He hissed

Naruto laughed slightly with a face splitting grin. "You're the idiot that fell for it," he teased.

Kiba huffed and sat down on his desk, hitting his repeatedly on his desk and how dumb he could be sometimes. What could he say? His lips were already moving before the words even processed in his mind.

To the classes surprise, their teacher stepped in. "Sorry, my alarm didn't wake me up on time," he apologized. They were all so used to his far-fetched excuses that they weren't sure if they should believe him.

"Liar," Naruto muttered with a slight sigh.

"Any, I'll pass out some sheets for you all to work on while I.. uh.. read a textbook," Kakashi began handing out the sheets before taking a seat at his desk.

"He just wants to read his pervert book," Naruto muttered and sure enough, the moment their teacher sat down, he pulled out Icha Icha Paradise.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Kiba muttered with a sigh before turning to Shikamaru. "What are the answers?" he asked.

Shikamaru lie his head down on his desk, sliding the already finished paper over to Kiba. He immediately took the paper and began copying the work, making it sound more like his words.

 

After Kiba finished copying, Naruto took the sheet and also began copying. Once he was done, he slid the paper back to Shikamaru and began chatting with Kiba. It didn't take long for Sasuke and Gaara to finish theirs and join in on their conversation. They were mainly talking about Gaara's relationship with Neji and when Kiba was going to confess to Hinata. Hinata used to have a huge crush on Naruto but after she confessed to him, he told her that he loved Sasuke. Hinata is the only one he admitted it to. She accepted him of course and they agreed to just be friends.

"I'll confess to her during lunch," Kiba gave in, he was feeling anxious.

Naruto nodded. "We're here for you," he offered.

"Fuck no, you're on your own," Sasuke cut in.

"I agree with duckbutt, you're on your own," Gaara agreed.

"Come on!" Kiba cried.

Time went by faster than Kiba would've liked. It was already lunch time and Naruto was repeatedly chanting "go" just to annoy the dog-boy into going over to confess to her.

Kiba huffed. "I'm going! Jeez!" he then stomped off in Hinata's direction, on the other side of the cafeteria.

Naruto grinned. "How do you think this'll play out?" he asked the group.

"Either she'll accept or decline. Maybe even slap him," Shikamaru shrugged as he lie his head down on the table.

Naruto shrugged a bit, reaching over and taking an Oreo from Sasuke's lunch. He hadn't brought his own lunch because lately he hadn't had a big appetite. He really had no reason behind it but he just couldn't stomach it. He blamed it on hormones.

Sasuke slapped his hand away as the blond reached for another. "Ahh, come on teme!" he whined.

"Get your own," the Uchiha muttered, popping an Oreo into his mouth.

"One more?!" he opened and closed his hands like a child wanting something.

The raven stared at him before sighing and placing an Oreo into the palm of the blond's hand. Just then Kiba came back. "Why don't I get an Oreo?!" he held his hand out. Sasuke looked dead in the eye and popped the last Oreo into his mouth tauntingly.

"It's favoritism," Gaara concluded as he took a his sandwich, neither of them denied his conclusion.

"So dog breath," Naruto's attention to their brunette. "How'd it go with Hinata?" he asked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

He grinned, pointing at himself with his thumb. "I just got myself a girlfriend," he answered happily.

"See, was that so hard?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Shut it Blondie," Kiba huffed and rolled his eyes as he plopped down beside Shikamaru.

"So that's it?" Sasuke muttered. "You didn't ask her out on a date or anything?" he asked, feeling unimpressed by the dog lover.

"Says the guy that can't even get a girlfriend," Kiba muttered, pouting slightly.

Sasuke shrugged. "If you haven't noticed, I happen to have a fan club of girls dying to go out with me," he muttered unhappily.

"Then why not go out with one of them?" Kiba asked. "What about Hinata's friends, Sakura and Ino? They would die to go out with you. If you go out with one of them, we could have a double date," he suggested, trying to hook Sasuke up with one of the two girls.

The raven shrugged, actually considering the idea. "I'll think about it," he muttered.

Naruto's heart broke slightly at the unrequited love between him and Sasuke. He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat, suddenly feeling the need vomit. "You should do it. It doesn't hurt to try," the offered a forced smile, trying to act natural. He didn't want them to suspect anything. He then stood. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes," he then walked as fast and as casually as he could to the men's bathroom. Once he was out of their sights, he ran to the bathroom and into the closest stall. He then empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl, scowling at the disgusting taste and the burning sensation in his throat from stomach acid.

 

After calming himself down, he flushed the toilet and wiped the seat before making his way to the sink. He splashed some cool water onto his face and drank some to wash the disgusting taste from his mouth. He took a deep breath, calming himself down before turning off the faucet and drying his face off. He then made his way back to the table, taking a seat beside Gaara, across from Sasuke.

"You good?" Gaara asked. The redhead knew him better than anyone and he knew when Naruto wasn't doing well.

Naruto nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine," he offered another fake smile, hoping that he would fall it. Gaara only nodded, not believing him but decided that he didn't want to pry. He'd let Naruto tell him once he felt comfortable.

Just then the bell rung and the five made their way to their next classes. They didn't all share the same class. Naruto and Gaara shared all their classes and were on their way to Science with Anko. Sasuke and Kiba shared their next which was History with Asuma. Shikamaru had his next class with Neji which was honors math with Kurenai.

 

Classes flew by and the next thing Naruto knew, they were walking through halls on their way to their last class. They were laughing and chatting until Naruto felt his phone buzzing. He pulled the phone out his pocket, the name 'Jiryaiya" lining the top of the screen. The blond answered the phone, plugging his other ear to block the sound of his friends chatting.

"Hey pervert," the blond laughed a bit to himself at the nickname he gave his godfather.

"Naruto..." the seriousness in Jiraiya's tone immediately told him something was wrong.

"What is it? What happened?" Naruto asked, growing anxious. The hand that had been plugging his ear dropped.

"Naruto.." Jiraiya stated again, trying to get the boy to calm down and once he did, he continued. "It's Minato and Kushina. They... They've passed away."

Naruto froze, his world came crashing down around him with those three words. His eyes watering. the other five hadn't noticed that he was no longer walking with them. "What do you mean? That's a really shitty joke to play on someone, ya know," the blond sniffled but something told him that it wasn't a joke.

"I wish it were a joke. I got the call earlier this afternoon but couldn't bring myself to tell you. Tsunade doesn't even know yet," the sadness in the elders voice was evident. Tears began rolling down the teens face, his arm dropped to his side, Jiraiya was still on the other line. He simply couldn't bring himself to ask how they died. By now, Gaara had turned around and immediately spotted the tears flowing rapidly down the blond's face.

The redhead quickly made his way back over to Naruto, the worry was clear in his features. Before Gaara could utter a single word, the blond wrapped his arms around his torso and hugged him like his life depended on it. "I need a hug," Naruto sobbed into Gaara's shoulder. The despair in his voice nearly brought Gaara to his knees. He was quite monotone but when it came to the people he cared about, he could be very gently and caring. He immediately wrapped his arms around the blond, rubbing his back to try and calm him as he sobbed in his arms. The redhead could practically feel Naruto breaking in his arms as they sunk to their knees.

It didn't take long for the others to notice Gaara and Naruto weren't walking with them anymore. Upon seeing Gaara cradling Naruto in his arms, they made their way over to see what was wrong.

"They're dead..." Naruto muttered shakily under his breath. He continued to cry and mutter those two words all the while, they're asking who, only to receive no answer. They were receiving looks from the other students but they didn't care.

Naruto then muttered something that only Gaara heard. The words caused Gaara's eyes to widen and tear up. "Don't you dare say that!" he suddenly hissed, pulling back from their hug to look his best friend in the eyes that showed all of his pain and sadness. "Don't..." the redhead's voice cracked. "Don't say that," he then pulled Naruto into another hug. They were all shocked by the display of emotions from Gaara as well as Naruto's state. They never, in their lives, would think that they'd see Naruto break down like he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Medicine - Daughter (Sound Remedy remix)

After calming down, if only a little, Tsunade came down the hallway, she was the principal after all, looking just as distraught as Naruto. She immediately helped him up and hugged him. While holding the blond in an embrace, Tsunade asked Gaara if Naruto could stay at his place for the day. The busty woman knew of Naruto's crush on Sasuke and thought it best not to stay with Sasuke. Gaara agreed despite his confusion.

"I don't understand. Who died?" Kiba asked, looking underlay confused.

Tsunade sent Kiba a look that shut him up. "Naruto's parents," she answered, gently stroking the blond's hair as he steadily calmed down.

The five, aside for Gaara, were struck with a look of pity for the blond, all of their eyes widen.

"Naruto... I..." Sasuke started, feeling at loss with words.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. I don't want your pity," the blond suddenly hissed. They all chose to keep their mouths closed.

"I want all of you to head to class. Gaara and Naruto you stay with me," Tsunade ordered, the others complied and headed to their next class which they all shared. It was gym.

Gaara took Naruto to his house and let the blond rest in his bed, he never used it anyway considering he was an insomniac. Naruto lie in the redheads bed, curled up into all ball with the blankets wrapped around him protectively. Gaara's eyes saddened at the sight.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, standing in the doorway, peering in at the blond.

"No thanks," Naruto muttered, facing towards the wall.

"Want anything at all? Something to drink? To watch a movie?" Gaara asked, not wanting to see his best friend so upset.

"Yeah, I just want to talk with you. I don't care what about, just anything," Naruto's voice cracked, followed by a sniffle. Gaara only nodded despite not being seen and made his way into the room. He pulled a chair up to the bed, placing it at the bed's side.

 "How about we all go on a double sat to cheer you up? Kiba invited Neji and I, Shikamaru is going with my sister, Temari, and Sasuke is apparently going with Sakura. Maybe we could find you someone," the redhead suggested, sadly he only made the blond's mood worse.

 The already broken boy just broke a little more. "No thank you. I'm already in love with someone," he answered.

Gaara was taken aback and was feeling a bit hurt that his friend couldn't trust him enough to tell him who. "Then why don't you ask them out in the double date?" He suggested.

 "They're taken..." Naruto's eyes watered at the thought of Sasuke and how much he loved him even though his love would never be requited.

Gaara frowned a bit at the blond's saddened tone. "Who is it?" He suddenly asked, wanting to help his best friend out. But Naruto remained silent, debating on if he should tell him. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me, I'll wai-"

"It's Sasuke," Naruto interrupted.

"Huh?" Gaara asked, not sure if he heard that correctly.

"I'm not repeating myself," the blond muttered, pulling the blanket closer to him. 

"You're in love with Sasuke?" Gaara asked, feeling a bit awestruck. He didn't even know Naruto was gay, last he heard, he had a major crush on Sakura. "I thought you had a crush on Sakura."

The blond sighed softly. "I never had a crush on Sakura, I just pretended to like her to throw everyone off guard," he explained, frowning a bit to himself.

Gaara frowned until it suddenly dawned upon him that Sasuke had practically agreed to going out with Sakura right in front of Naruto. "Oh my god... I'm so sorry about Kiba's stupidity," the redhead stood from his seat and sat down on the bed beside Naruto.

Naruto chuckled slightly. "It's fine. It means more to me that Sasuke's happy than if I am," he muttered, sniffling quietly. "But right now I really just need another hug," the blond began to cry once again, turned on his side to face Gaara. He unwrapped himself from the blankets, not all the way but just enough to get his arms around the redhead's torso and buried his face into his stomach. Gaara tried to hug his friend as best as he could but due to their position, it was a bit difficult.

 

Eventually, Naruto's sobs calmed to a stop and his breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep. The redhead remained still though, gently running his hands through his best friend's hair. There was then a knock on the door followed by his elder sister's voice 

"Gaara, Sasuke and the others are here. Can they come in?" She asked, opening the door a crack so her head could peek into the dark room. She was caught a bit off guard at the sight of Naruto practically cuddling up to him.

 "Define others," Gaara replied, not moving from his spot.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke," she answered. "Can they come in?" She asked again.

The redhead sighed. "I suppose," he agreed, his eyes trained onto the he's dog blond hair resting against his clothes stomach.

"Hey Gaa- What the hell is going on here?" Neji question upon being let into the bedroom along with the others.

"I'm simply soothing a friend," Gaara answered casually, looking up at the group.

 "By cuddling?" Neji asked, growing pissed.

"He was crying and needed a hug. I comforted him and he simply fell asleep,"Gaara explained calmly. "I care a lot about my friends but I would never go as far as infidelity," the redhead glared a bit at the long haired brunette. He felt betrayed that Neji didn't have enough trust in him to think he'd actually cheat on the brunette. "Let's just say there's more going on than just his parents death," he sighed, his gaze shifted back towards the blond's face. Tear trails were visible on his cheeks, the skin around his eyes appeared red and irritated.

 "I-I'm sorry..." Neji muttered, suddenly feeling guilty for thinking otherwise.

Gaara sighed. "It's fine, I guess we're all a little on edge. Naruto's usually the one that keeps us sane and now that he's not his self, neither are we," the redhead carefully prying Naruto's arms off of him. He laid Naruto back down on the bed and covered him with the blanket before making his way to the group. He motioned them out the door and followed behind them, gently closing the door once they stepped out.

"You're right," Sasuke sighed. "None of us are really acting ourselves," he hadn't realized it before he had grown more irritated with everyone now that the blond wasn't in class or brighten up his mood like usual. Naruto always had a way of making his day better, he didn't know how but he always managed it.

"Anyway, what were you saying earlier about there being more reasons for his behavior other than his parents death?" Shikamaru interrupted, a bit confused. He thought he knew nearly everything about the blond due to his observation skills.

"He's stuck in an unrequited love," Gaara answered. That's as much information as he would give, he wouldn't tell them who unless Naruto was comfortable enough to tell them himself. Although, he doubted that Naruto would to them with Sasuke present.

"What?" Sasuke muttered, a bewildered look across his face.

"Isn't it Sakura?" Kiba asked. "We already knew that," he muttered.

"It isn't Sakura," the redhead answered, shaking his head. Gaara's arms were crossed over his chest as he stood in front of the door, his back to it.

"You mean Naruto is in love with someone?" Sasuke asked, still trying to comprehend that Naruto loved someone. For some reason, a feeling rose up in his gut that told him to get rid of whoever this girl was. He just waved it off as his ego rising up.

"Yes Sasuke, he's in love with someone," Gaara repeated, sighing a bit.

"Who?" Kiba cut in. He didn't know who it could be if it wasn't Sakura.

"I can't share anymore. It's not my secret to share, it's up to him whether or not he wants you guys to know or not," Gaara answered.

"You said it was an unrequited love. How does he know?" Shikamaru asked curiously, thinking to himself on who it could be.

"Let's just say, he watched this person agree to go out with someone else," the redhead answered, giving a big hint that he knew only Shikamaru would understand due to him being a genius.

"Ohhhh," Shikamaru nodded slightly in understanding. Then his brows furrowed. "Shit..." he rubbed his face slightly.

"What? Who is it?" Sasuke cut in, still feeling utterly confused and left out.

Neji remained impassive. "I don't know who it could be if it's not Sakura," he muttered.

"Can I speak with him?" Shikamaru asked, motion to the door.

Gaara nodded, opening the door and stepped aside. "I'd prefer if he remained asleep but you can wake him. He'd probably be happy to see you," he muttered. Shikamaru stepped into the room and the door was closed behind him by Gaara. The redhead didn't let any of the other three into the room.

The lazy genius made his way over to the bed, taking a seat in the chair Gaara had set beside the bed earlier. He reached over and placed a hand on the blond's arm before gently shaking him. "Naruto?" He spoke, trying to wake him

Naruto groaned a bit, rolling onto his side to face Shikamaru, his eyes slowly opening. "Shikamaru?" He questioned tiredly. "What are you doing here?" He asked, though he couldn't they'll but feel at least a little happy that he came to visit them after school was over.

"We came to see how you were but Gaara refuses to let more than one of us in at a time," Shikamaru answered, smiling a bit at the chuckle Naruto gave in response due to his overprotective best friend.

"That sounds like him," the blond muttered, a small smile still on his face.

"Anyway Naruto. I wanted to talk to you about something," Shikamaru became serious.

Naruto's smile immediately disappeared. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"It's about your situation," the lazy genius answered.

"You mean about..." a lump formed in Naruto's threat that he swallowed down quickly. "About my parents?" He asked.

"Not that situation," Shikamaru answered, the blond felt slightly relieved. He didn't want to talk about his parents right now.

"What situation then?" Naruto asked, trying to think of what Shikamaru could be referring to.

"I meant your situation with Sasuke."

Gaara listened to the three try and figure out who it was. The redhead simply watched them fail majorly due to the fact they were naming only female name when Naruto's crush was indeed male. Or he looked and sounded like he was male anyway. Gaara had said no to each and every girl's they mentioned, some were even mentioned multiple times. Hinata was mentioned a few times as well as Sakura and Ino. The redhead didn't know whether to laugh or shake his head in disappointment at their stupidity. Naruto's crush was literally standing right next to the two yet they couldn't figure it out. Airheads.

After a little bit more of name guessing, only to be shot down by Gaara, Shikamaru stepped out of the bedroom. "He said that he wants to see Sasuke next," the lazy genius muttered. "Afterwards he wants to see Neji then Kiba afterwards," he explained.

They nodded. Sasuke took a deep breath and stepped into the room, feeling a bit anxious about the conversation to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Yu[86] - Henneysee

Naruto wasn't at school for the next few days due to having to prepare and attend his parents funeral but when he did arrive, he wished he was back at Gaara's house curled up in bed. Everyone was practically staring at him with looks of pity as he walked by them. He hated it.

His friends seemed to notice and glared at the other students, they immediately looked away only because the Uchiha glare was the scariest glare.

It wasn't the same either. Sure, Kiba was his usual energetic self and Sasuke was his usual bastard self but without Naruto's usual self, it wasn't the same. There was no one to get Kiba going the way Naruto did. No one to get Sasuke in a good mood the way Naruto did. Naruto was practically turning into Shikamaru. The blond always had his head down on the desk, staring off into space. There were many times where they had to gently slap him or wave their hands in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hey Naruto?" Kiba waved his hand in front of the blond to get his attention. Naruto said nothing, he only turned his head to the brunette and waited for him to continue. "Want me to find you a date so you could join us on our quadruple date?" he asked, trying to brighten his mood. He had totally forgotten about the fact Naruto was already in love with someone. Naruto frowned deeply and turned his head downward to rest in his arms sadly.

Gaara gave Kiba a "what the fuck" look before smacking him upside the head.

"Thanks for the offer Kiba but I'm fine. I'd rather stay with Tsunade," he replied, trying to put them at ease for the stupid mistake Kiba had made. Over the time he spent away from school, he had also moved into Tsunade's house.

"A-Alright," Kiba stuttered nervously, feeling bad for bringing it up.

 

Sure enough, later that day while his friend's went on their quadruple date, Naruto stayed at Tsunade's place alone. Tsunade was doing her usual volunteering at the hospital she used to work at. She quit her job at the hospital for personal reasons that she never told but most assumed it was because her boyfriend died while under her care. So she decided to get a job as a principal due to Jiraiya's convincing.

The blond sighed to himself as he scrolled through Instagram in search of something to do. When he found nothing, he went to Snapchat to see what people were doing. He couldn't help but frown deeply as he watched Sakura's and Sasuke's Snapchat story. Sakura appeared happy and Sasuke was just his usual asshole self but just the thought of them together made his heart ache.

Sure, Sasuke never said he'd become her boyfriend, he only said that he'd go out on a date with her. That's not the same thing as dating. Unless Sasuke asked her out then Naruto definitely stood no chance.

Eventually, Naruto got sick of seeing people happy and having fun so he turned his phone off. He just lie there staring at the ceiling for awhile before dozed off to sleep. Sometime while he was asleep, Tsunade had got back home and he had received a few messages from Gaara, Sasuke and Hinata.

The blond groaned as he arose from his sleep, opening his eyes tiredly before grabbing his phone. He opened up his phone to the messages, opening up Gaara's first.

Gaara: The date went fairly well but I don't think I'll be doing that again [6:34pm]

Naruto: How come? [6:42pm]

The blond's eyes scanned the chat for a moment before opening up the next message from Sasuke:

Sasuke: I'll admit, the date wasn't bad but I don't think I'll be going out with Sakura again. She's way too clinging for my liking [6:39pm]

Naruto: Well it was worth a shot [6:42pm]

Naruto couldn't help but feel happy that Sasuke wouldn't be dating Sakura. Maybe he did stand a chance until he realized that Sasuke was straight, or at least that's what he figured. He opened up the next chat with Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry, it's my fault that Sakura and Sasuke ended up going on the date >~< I shouldn't have agreed to Kiba's request! [6:36pm]

Naruto: It's fine Hinata, no need to worry about it. [6:43pm]

By the time he answered to all of them, he received another reply from Gaara.

Gaara: Kiba was getting annoying, you weren't there to meet his energetic standards. [6:43pm]

Naruto: Lmao maybe another time I'll come [6:43pm]

Gaara: You'd be willing to go? Even if Sasuke's not you're date? [6:44pm]

Naruto: As much as I love Sasuke, I don't stand a chance and should probably find a way to move on anyway. [6:44pm]

Gaara: I think that's the most responsible thing you've ever said. [6:45pm]

Gaara: Sent* [6:45pm]

Gaara: But in all seriousness, don't lose hope, maybe you do stand a chance with him and you just don't know it. [6:45pm]

Naruto: Yeah right, he's straight. [6:45]

Gaara: how do you know? [6:46pm]

Naruto: I just sort of figured, I mean he never hinted to being gay or anything [6:46pm]

Gaara: That's probably because none of us bothered to ask [6:46pm]

Gaara: I'll ask him for you at school tomorrow ;) [6:46pm]

Naruto: I'm good thanks though. [6:47pm]

Gaara: I'm doing it anyway. [6:47pm]

Naruto: -.- [6:47pm]

Naruto chuckled a bit to himself and shook his head slightly at his best friend. He then continued on answering his other messages.

Hinata: Is it alright if I come visit you? [6:46pm]

Naruto: Right now? [6:48pm]

Hinata: Yeah. [6:48pm]

Naruto: Yeah, sure. [6:48pm]

Hinata: Alright, I'll be there soon. [6:49pm]

He smiled a bit to himself at how much Hinata cared about him. Despite her liking him in the past, they were pretty close friends and she cared a lot about him. Last he heard, Hinata no longer held feelings for him greater than being maybe a friend or brother-like.

Sasuke: True. [6:42pm]

Sasuke: You'll have to come with us next time though. [6:43pm]

Naruto: Gaara just said the same thing lol [6:49pm]

Naruto: But maybe, depends on how I'm feeling [6:50pm]

Sasuke: Speaking of which, how are you feeling? Any better? [6:50pm]

Naruto: I wish, I'll get better soon though. [6:50pm]

Sasuke: I hope you do. [6:51pm]

Sasuke: I'll have to text you back later, Itachi keeping nagging me about that date [6:51pm]

Naruto: Okay lol good luck [6:51pm]

The blond's smile widened slightly at how much Sasuke cared about him. He set his phone down beside his pillow, looking up at the ceiling while he thought to himself. He remained like that until there was a knock at his door.

He looked over towards the door. "Who is it?" he called.

"It's Hinata," a gentle voice called back.

"Come in," Naruto sat up, his eyes trained on the door until it opened and in stepped thebluenette girl.

Hinata stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She made her way over to the bed and took a seat next to him, he legs hanging over the side, her body facing away from him.

"I'm sorry again," she offered, she still felt bad that it was her fault in the first place that Sasuke was on a date with Sakura.

"It's fine Hinata, really don't blame yourself," he told her, his gaze placed on her as he offered a small reassuring smile.

She frowned slightly. "I still feel guilty," she muttered, her gaze kept on her lap, her hands under her knees.

The blond chuckled slightly. "I figured as much," he sighed. "I have a question."

"Hm?" Her head lifted, her eyes trained on Naruto.

"Do you think I have a chance with Sasuke? Even if it's a one precent chance?" He asked, looking down into his lap as he gripped the thin orange sheets.

"Of course," she answered honestly. "You have a chance, even if it's as low as one percent, which it's higher than that. You still have a chance."

Naruto hummed a bit in thought. "How do you know? He's straight for all we know," he muttered with a sigh.

Hinata smiled slightly. "You'll just have to ask him then," she offered.

Naruto chuckled. "Gaara just said he was going to ask Sasuke whether I wanted him to or not," he told her.

"Well then there you go, good luck," she giggled softly. "Oh, and I'm sitting with you guys starting tomorrow," she informed.

Naruto nodded. "I'm good with that," he replied, glancing at his phone as he felt in vibrate but chose not to check it.

"Well anyway, I better get going, I still have homework to do," she told him with a smile as she stood.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll see you at school."

She nodded and made her way out the door. Naruto watched her disappear out the door, his gaze turned back to his phone. He picked it back up to see a message from Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ugh Itachi is so irritating sometimes [6:58pm]

Naruto: Lol that's just how he shows he loves you [7:00pm]

Sasuke: Well it's annoying [7:00pm]

Sasuke: I'll admit though, it wouldn't be the same without him [7:00pm]

Naruto: True, he's fun lol[7:01pm]

Sasuke: Eh only when he's not irritating you [7:01pm]

Sasuke: This is a random but I have a thing for blonde's [7:01pm]

Naruto: Oh? [7:04pm]

Sasuke: I think next time we have one of those quadruple dates or whatever, I mean ask Ino to go with me [7:04pm]

Naruto: Oh [7:05pm]

Naruto: Well good luck then [7:05pm]

Sasuke: You okay? [7:06pm]

Naruto: Yeah, I'm fine [7:06pm]

Sasuke: Liar -.- [7:06pm]

Sasuke: That's always the response of someone who's depressed and wants to hide it. [7:06pm]

Naruto: It's also the response of someone who is fine. [7:07pm]

Sasuke: True. [7:07pm]

Naruto: And you call me the idiot -.- [7:07]

Sasuke: Dobe [7:08]

Naruto: Teme [7:08]

The blond closed his phone, his heart was aching but he felt butterflies in his stomach, talk about mixed feelings. On the bright side, Sasuke had a thing for blond's. On the downside, he was going to ask Ino out on their next quadruple date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Afraid - The Neighborhood
> 
> 〜TRIGGER WARNING〜

To say things were going great was a bit of an understatement. Things weren't bad, they were just the same, at least that's how Naruto felt. He felt empty in away. He really had nothing aside for his friends and grandparents. He knew his friends would do fine without him, they had significant others anyway, even Sasuke was close to getting a girlfriend. It was quite lonely, really. Tsunade was never home, his friend's were always busy, the only person he really talked to a lot was Hinata since she knew the most about him out of anyone. There were a few times were the blond caught himself thinking about suicide but he quickly diminished the thought as quick as it entered.

"Hey Brat! I'm heading out!" Tsunade called from the front door. "I'll be back later!" the sound of the door closing reached his ears but the blond remained silent and in bed. He found himself spending most of his time there, he simply didn't want to get up and face the world. To waste time, he went on social media, watched videos, listened to music or slept. His days were fairly boring.

He sighed, sitting up and glancing around the room before standing. He grabbed a change of clothes, and speaker before making his way to the shower with the intentions to take a long hot shower. He stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and setting his clothing on the toilet seat. He hooked his phone up to the speaker and turned on his main music playlist before turning the shower on. He took his clothes off and stepped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on his skin.

The blond kept his head back to let the water running down his head and back, thinking to himself like he usually did when he showered. He took a deep breath before running shampoo through his hair and rinsing it. While reaching for the soap bar, his eyes caught sight of something on the rack in the shower. It was Tsunade's razor. Naruto gulped, it looked tempting. He knew it wasn't good to think like that but he simply couldn't help it.

He quickly finished washing up and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel before opening up the bathroom closet in search of more of Tsunade's razors. He looked around a bit before spotting them. He quickly took one and grabbed his other things before making his way back to his room. He quickly got dressed and hung his towel back up in the bathroom before working on getting the razor out of the handle.

After finally getting them loose, he paused, staring down at the razors hesitantly. He then grabbed them and threw them in the garbage along with the handle. He sat down on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees, his face buried in his hands. He felt disappointed in himself for even considering hurting himself. "What am I doing...?" he muttered to himself.

He let out another sigh and flopped down on the bed, opening up his phone. He opened up Snapchat and watched everyone's stories but what caught his attention was his best friends. They went on another quadruple date. He felt both betrayed and more alone than before. His life was beginning to remind him of the song Afraid by The Neighborhood.

His eyes watered as he watched them have fun while he was by himself. They didn't even bother to invite him. Sure, they suggested it but they never told him a date or gave him a heads up. He was beginning to reconsider the self-harm. He reached back into the garbage and pulled out the razors but left the handle. He watched Sasuke's story, his heart ached at the sight of Ino kissing his cheek. He felt bile rise up in his throat. He quickly grabbed the small garbage can beside his bed and threw up into it. He simply couldn't stomach the thought of the person he loved most being happy with someone else.

He grabbed the water bottle off his bedside table and took a sip, swallowing the dissatisfying taste. He glanced over at the razors laying harmlessly on his bed. He contemplated the thought as well as the scars it would leave behind. He hesitated before reaching over and snatching up one of the three razors. He held his wrist out, staring down at it in contemplation. He hesitantly brought the razor to his wrist and rested the corner on his soft tanned unharmed flesh. He remained still for a moment, asking himself if he really wanted to do this. Deciding yes, he put pressure on the razor and slowly dragged it across the soft skin of his wrist. He watched as the red fluids beaded and began to drip down his arm.

He felt somewhat relieved at the anger and sadness flowing out of him. He was simply taking his anger and sadness out on himself. And it worked. He drew another red stained line, once again the small amount of blood beading and spilling out of his wound. He almost did it again until he realized how much damage he had really done. He quickly threw the razor back onto his bed before racing to the bathroom.

He turned on the cold water and ran the water over his wounds, reaching into the bathroom closet for the first aid kit. He knew they had one since Tsunade always had one just incase. He turned the water off and grabbed the darkest washcloth from the closet which just happened to be black. He gently set it over the wounds to absorb the water as he dug through the first kit in search of bandaging. He found some and gently wrapped it around his now dried and injured wrist. Once he felt his work was acceptable, he put the first aid kit away and threw the washcloth into the laundry hamper.

He made his way back to his room and laid down in his bed, feeling disappointed in himself for following through with it. He lie on his back, the palm of his hands pressed gently into his eyes as the tears slowly began to flow down his cheeks.

He remained like that for a few minutes, occasionally sniffling until he felt his phone vibrate beside him. He reached over and grabbed his phone. It was a text from Tsunade.

Tsunade: Hey Brat, what do you want to eat? [4:31pm]

Naruto: Do you really have to ask? [4:40pm]

Naruto: Ramen ofc [4:40pm]

Tsunade: I figured that would be your answer, just figured I'd ask [4:41pm]

Naruto sighed and opened up Snapchat once again. He went through his friend's Snapchat stories that had been updated since he last checked. He frowned deeply at the sight of them having fun without him. He wasn't sure what to make of his so called "friends" and he wasn't sure how he should take this. He closed out of the app before holding down the power button and swiped to the right, shutting down his phone so he wouldn't receive notifications. He pulled his orange comforter up to his neck and curled up into it. He lie like that for a while before drifting off the sleep.

 

The next morning, he sat at his desk, chatting with his friends. He was wearing an orange hoodie to hide the bandage on his wrist. He was chatting, laughing, and making jokes like he used to. It was all an act of course, but his friends didn't want to be around him if he wasn't happy so he chose hide his depression and emptiness. Maybe they didn't do it purposefully, maybe they did it without thinking about it. The blond remember being told when he was young that no one wants to hanging around someone that's a downer.

"So what did you guys do yesterday?" The blond asked, pretending to be interested.

"I was at home, napping," Shikamaru answered, his head lying in his arms tiredly. Liar.

"Hinata came over and I taught her to play video games," Kiba grinned, he seemed a bit nervous. Liar. He wasn't even with Hinata. She stopped over at Naruto's before Tsunade left then made her way to their quadruple date that she told him about.

"Neji and I went out on a date," Gaara answered. Not a lie but not the truth.

"I hung out with Itachi," Sasuke stated impassively. Liar.

"You guys are horrible friends," Naruto muttered, his eyes watering. Or rather, that's how he would've reacted had he not put on his mask.

"Oh really?" Naruto smiled bright, it wasn't genuine but they probably didn't know the difference. Had Shikamaru been paying attention, he might have noticed that the smile wasn't genuine at all, his other friends should've noticed too. "I didn't do much, I hung out a bit with Tsunade until she went to the store. After that I took a shower and napped," he told them. He wasn't completely lying, he did shower and take a nap but he didn't hang out with Tsunade. Plus, he left a few things out. It hurt him more though that they lied about it to him when he saw the proof on their Snapchat stories. The only person he felt he could trust was Hinata. He should find new friends. Neji lost trust in him when he accidentally fell asleep hugging Gaara, it hurt him more to be near Sasuke, knowing that he stands no chance with him. And they're all lying to him, they simply lost his trust.

They continued their chat, none of them noticing that how little by little Naruto broke inside knowing that every now and then he would catch lies that he hadn't caught before. Naruto's pain was momentarily ended when Kakashi stepped into the room with his usual stupid excuses, most were surprised that Naruto didn't comment on it like he usual did. When they glanced over, they saw that he was sleeping, or pretending to anyway, they didn't know the difference.

"Naruto!" Kakashi stopped in front of his desk and slammed a textbook on his desk to wake him up.

"Huh?!" Naruto jumped up in fake surprise, he saw it coming.

"No sleeping during class," Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask.

"Shikamaru does it," the blond reasoned, motioning towards his lazy "friend".

"But he's smarter than you and actually scores well on the tests he's given," the perverted teacher walked away in victory, not noticed the slight damage he felt to the poor blond's heart.

"Ohhhhh! Roasted!" Some of the other kids laughed and joked about how bad the burn was.

"Hmph," Naruto huffed, sitting back in his seat as if pretending that comment hadn't hurt.

He could already tell he wasn't going to enjoy life as much anymore. He didn't even understand how he put up with before. He didn't want to do it anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Sweaters - Ivan B

Knowing that he stood almost no chance with Sasuke, the blond decided to write letters to him. Secret Admirer letters that is. However, he couldn't bring himself to actually send them due to the fear of Sasuke figuring him out. So instead, he wrote them, put them in envelopes and left them on the his dresser. They were three tied together by rubber band and left them there until he gets the courage to actually send them. He was currently in the library studying simply because he couldn't find another better to waste time doing. He then felt the familiar vibrating of his phone in his pocket signalling he got a text. It was from Tsunade.

Tsunade: Brat, Hinata is here to see you. I'll let her wait in your room until you get back.[4:31pm]

Naruto: Alright, be home soon.[4:32pm]

Naruto quickly finished up what he was doing and made his way back home. When he arrived, he said a quick hello to Tsunade before making his way into his bedroom. Hinata was seated on the bed, looking slightly nervous but he figured it was because she had been alone in his room.

"Hey Hinata-chan," the blond grinned, his mask up.

"Y-You don't h-have to pretend in f-front of me," she reminded, she saw right through him. She had admired him for the longest time, it would be a bit strange if she hadn't noticed the mask he put up.

The grin faltered a bit before leaving his features. "Right, sorry." he apologized.

"D-Don't apologize," she smiled slightly. "Anyway, I wanted to stop by and ask how you're doing?"

Naruto laughed slightly. "the answer is the same since last time you ask me," he replied. Hinata came over at least twice a week to make sure he was doing well but he answer was always the same.

The blushed slightly, realizing her mistake. She hadn't noticed it before but she does ask that question a lot. "O-Oh, well tell me if there's a-anything I can do t-t help," she offered. "I-I'll be leaving now," before Naruto could say anything more, she was out the bedroom door and making her way out of the house.

Naruto chuckled softly to himself at how embarrassed she had gotten. He turned and made his way to his dresser to get his letters, only to find them missing. He blinked in confusion, thinking he misplaced them, he began looking for them. They shouldn't be too hard to find since they were fairly large. After awhile of searching, he came up empty handed. He didn't he mind though, it's not like he planned on giving them to the raven anyway.

 

The next morning, he was sitting in lunch with his usual group, chatting casually. That is until Sasuke said something that made his heart stop. "So, I found a bunch of letters in my locker earlier," he started.

"Like a secret admirer?" Kiba asked curiously. Sasuke nodded. "Read one," he requested.

"Okay," he nodded, pulling out one of the few letters from one of his folders and began reading. "Dear Sasuke, if you have received this letter that means I have finally gotten the courage to put these in your locker. There may be more to come, if I follow through with it but I just wanted you to know, I really love you. I have for the longest time, nearly five years, but I know I stand no chance with you. I won't tell you how I know because that'll give away who I am but I'll leave it at that for now. I love you Sasuke, remember that," the raven read allowed, he happened to pick the first letter from the pile.

Naruto had began tense as he read. Those were his letters! How the hell did Sasuke get them?! He swallowed thickly, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot to breathe. He almost started choking until he remembered to breathe, the color coming back to his skin.

"So what do you guys think?" Sasuke asked curiously, folding the letter back up and sliding it back into the envelope. He looked back up at his friends, noticing Naruto'sbehave but before he could ask, Kiba interrupted.

"Read another one," he requested. Gaara hesitantly nodded in agreement, glancing at Naruto to make sure he was okay. Naruto looked slightly afraid and anxious. He would too if he was in Naruto's place an Neji was receiving letters like that. When he looked at the raven, he was unfolding the letter and had begun to read the next letter.

"Dear Sasuke, I wish I had the courage to explain my feelings to you. We talk but sometimes I can't look you in the eye. Despite how truly beautiful they are, I can't look you in the eye and somehow notice the way I look at you. I'm not sure I'll ever tell you who I really am, I'm simply too afraid of how you may react. Why? Because I'm a boy. I don't want to lose you," Sasuke put the letter away and fished out another one. He began to read.

"Dear Sasuke, I guess this is just another way to get my feelings down, ya know? How have you been? Good I hope, I, on the other hand have not been good at all. I've begun to wonder if I should get new friends or not. They've been lying to me and they've lost my trust. One of them lost trust in me too over something that happened by accident. What would you do in my situation? I know you can't exactly answer me but, it at least gives you something to think about. Anyway, I hope you have a great day, scratch that, I hope you have a great life. I love you Sasu,"the raven once again put the letter away and grabbed another.

Naruto glanced around the table and noticed Shikamaru giving him a knowing looking. Of course he figured it out. Naruto bit down his lower lip nearly drawing blood as Sasuke began to read the next one.

"His friends sound like assholes," Kiba cut in. "If I were him, I wouldn't be their friend, I'd find new and better ones." If only he knew the letter was referring to them.

"Dear Sasu, I didn't mention this in the last letter but I did something horrible... I deeply regret it but it can't be undone. What is it you may ask? Well, I hurt myself. My wrists that is, you should be able to figure out what I'm talking about.I did it on impulse, I tend to do that sometimes, ya know? I act on impulse, not all the time , it just depends I suppose. Anyway, please don't hate me. I really love you Sasuke..." Sasuke put the letter away, that being the last one.

"Naruto, I want to speak with you next period. Meet me at the bleachers," Shikamaru suddenly cut in, his voice held a serious tone to it, surprising them but no one questioned it. Naruto was mentally panicking.

"This person is a guy," Neji asked. "What do you think Sasuke?" he asked curiously, Gaara was wondering the same thing. He told Naruto he would ask Sasuke about his sexuality but he never actually got around to it.

"I may be straight but something about these letters draw me in," Sasuke admitted, definitely not a response they wereexpecting. "If I ever found this guy, I would definitely make him happy no matter what it costs me," the raven promised.

Kiba grinned. "Looks like we gotta help you find this guy then," he held a thumbs up.

"Well Mutt, you won't be much help, so you guys willing to help me?" Sasuke looked towards the others.

"I'll be of lots of help, Princess," Kiba growled.

"Look, he growls just like a dog," Naruto pointed out, trying to act as if he totally wasn't just panicking.

"What'd you say blondie?!" Kiba growled again, looking angry as he stood to give the duo a piece on his mind.

However, Gaara grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back into his seat. "Don't cause a scene," the redhead muttered with a sigh, earning a huff from Kiba.

 

Next period eventually rolled around and as told, Naruto met Shikamaru at the bleachers. When he arrived, the lazy boy was laying down in the very top seat. He climbed his way up and took a seat next to his head.

"You want to talk to me?" Naruto spoke up.

Shikamaru opened an eye to peer up at the blond before closing his eye and speaking. "Show me you wrist," he suddenly demanded. Naruto blinked in surprise before hesitantly holding his wrist out. He pulled his hoodie sleeve up to reveal the surgical bandage wrapped around his wrist. He said nothing.

Shikamaru sat up, and began unwrapped the bandage, as much as Naruto wanted to argue, he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to have to go the rest of the day without a bandage because Shikamaru took the current one off. Once the bandage was removed, the Nara inspected them to make sure they weren't infected by sighed.

"I owe you an explanation," he muttered, sitting up beside Naruto.

"About?" the blond questioned, raising a brow.

"About why we lied about that quadruple date," he answered. "It was Gaara's idea not to tell you. Kiba planned the date without our okay, he just kind of showed up and dragged us all along. It was troublesome. Kiba was going to take you with us but Gaara talking him out of it. He didn't want you to have to see Sasuke with someone else so we didn't invite you," he explained.

"That's still a pretty shitty thing to do," Naruto muttered, frowning slightly before sighing. "I can understand why he did it though. It hurt me more to know you guys were lying to me though," he admitted.

"I'm guessing you saw the Snapchat stories," Shikamaru guessed.

Naruto nodded. "That's the cause of these," he motioned the self-harm marks on his wrist with a slight frown.

"Kiba has been a bit jealous of you recently," the Nara suddenly spoke up.

"How come?" Naruto ask in total and complete confusion as to why the dog lover would be jealous of him.

"Hinata has been spending a lot of time with you," Shikamaru stated simply.

"Ahh, well there's nothing going on between us so he shouldn't be. I'm gay anyway," the blond reasoned.

"He doesn't know that," he reminded.

Naruto sighed. "Why is everything so complicating?" He muttered with a groan.

"Life is complicating. That's why I wish I was a could, simple and goes with the flow," Shikamaru sighed and laid back down, his head next to the blond's side.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Unlike before, now I can actually understand why," he agreed, looking up at the sky.

Shikamaru chuckled slightly. "Promise me something?" He question, his hands rested up his head like a pillow.

"Hm?" He hummed, glancing down at Shikamaru who was looking directly at him.

"Don't hurt yourself again," the lazy boy requested, his eyes kept on the blond's face.

Naruto didn't answer for awhile. "I can't promise but I can try my best," he nodded with a sad smile.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'll stick with that since that's probably the best I'll get," his eyes traveled back to the sky to admire the clouds.

The two just sat there, watching the clouds. Naruto felt calm unlike before. He now understood why Shikamaru spent most of his time looking up at the sky. He might have to try it out again sometimes.

All peaceful things come to an end though. Soon enough, the bell rung and they made their way to their very lazy class of the day, gym. Shikamaru's least favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Sorry - LWKGD

Later that afternoon, Hinata had come over to ask how he was doing, again despite it pouring outside. No matter how often he told her he was no better than last time she asked, she always came back to make sure he was okay. She confirmed she didn't have feelings for him and only had feelings for Kiba, to Naruto's relief.  Sometime during their talk, there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Tsunade who had forgotten something, he opened the door instantly only to find that it wasn't her. It was Kiba and his friends.

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion, they never texted to tell him they were coming.

"Is Hinata here?" the dog lover asked seriously, startling Naruto.

"Uh... yeah, she's in the.." before he could finish his sentence, Kiba pushed by him, knocking Naruto into the wall. The blond's eyes followed him before looking back to his friends in confusion. Neji and Sasuke were giving him disapproving looks, Shikamaru gave an "I told you so look" and Gaara sent a look of confusion. 

"I knew it!" Kiba suddenly yelled from the living room, startling the group. Naruto quickly made his way into the house to where Kiba was, the other four followed. "You were going out behind my back, weren't you?!" The two being accused appeared startled at the accusation.

"I-It's not like th-that!" Hinata exclaimed, she only saw Naruto as a friend.

"Yeah right! You're always spending time with Naruto! There's no doubt, you guys are going out behind my back!" the brunette growled.

Before Naruto could argue, Neji cut in. "First Gaara now Hinata? You're kidding me right Naruto?" the long haired brunette cut in.

Naruto's chest tightened, finding it hard to breath. "Wha...?" his eyes watered at how low his friends thought of him.

"I told you already! Naruto doesn't have a thing for Gaara or Hinata!" Shikamaru suddenly hissed at the four, surprising all of them. Shikamaru was pissed at them for accusing Naruto of such things. Poor Hinata was caught in the middle.

"But that doesn't explain why he spends so much time with Hinata!" Kiba hissed, knowing he was right but was actually far from the truth.

Tears began to pour from his eyes. "I'm gay!" he suddenly yelled. "I don't have a thing for Hinata because I'm gay and I'm in hopelessly love with Sa-" he suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening over the fact he almost confessed.

"Nar-" Kiba began so he could apologize but before he could say anything more, the blond ran out of the house before anyone could even react. The first three to run after him were Hinata, Shikamaru and Gaara, the other three remained in shock. They weren't expecting him to be gay.

They soon joined the other three outside in the pouring rain to help look for Naruto, however they lost sight of him. Suddenly they all received a text from Shikamaru in a group chat.

Shikamaru: I'm going to check the school. Hinata, and Gaara you wait at the house in case he returns. Neji and Kiba check the park. Sasuke, meet me at the school. [4:03pm]

As requested, they all headed to their given locations to help look for Naruto. Shikamaru already had a pretty good idea as to where Naruto was.

The lazy boy ran to the school, and met up with Sasuke who wasn't far behind him. "You check inside, I'm going to go check the bleachers," Shikamaru informed before running off, not giving Sasuke enough time to question it.

Sure enough, when he arrived, Naruto was seated in a fetal position on there very top bench where the two had been sitting earlier that day. The blond's head was resting on his knees, sobbing and shivering, his arms wrapped around his legs to hold them there. What caught his attention though was the tint of blood dripping down from inside Naruto's sleeve. The water had washes it so it was only faint.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru said in a hushed tone, just barely audible above the sound of rain beating down on the metal bleachers. It just barely caught Naruto's attention.

The blond's head lifted to look at him and he continued sobbing. "I'm sorry Shikamaru! I couldn't keep my promise!" He wailed.

Shikamaru's eyes softened as he knelt down to hug his friend who quickly hugged back, needing the contact. When the Nara went to pull back, Naruto wouldn't let go of him. "I'm not going to carry you," he muttered, he was too lazy to do that. All the running wore him out. Naruto frowned slightly. Shikamaru's resolve crumbled slightly. "I'll get Sasuke to carry you," he muttered, Naruto let go. The blond definitely wouldn't mind Sasuke carrying him.

Shikamaru sent a quick text to Sasuke saying he found Naruto and then Naruto was "too cold to walk". Sasuke was there within less than a minute, running full speed across the muddy grass to get to Naruto. When he got there, he immediately hugged the shivering boy. Once he felt how cold he really was, he held him tighter. Naruto hugged back just as tight, not realizing the blood from his wrist was getting on Sasuke perfectly white shirt.

Shikamaru texted the others and told them that they found Naruto so they could head back to Tsunade's house. "Come on, let's get back to the house and dry off, so we don't get sick" Shikamaru suggested.

Sasuke nodded and without further though, picked Naruto up like one would a child. Naruto squeaked in surprise but held on as they made their way back to the house. Naruto wasn't sobbing as bad anymore but there was the occasional sniffle or whimper.

 

When they arrived back at the house, they're friends were standing around because they didn't want to get the furniture wet. Sasuke asked Shikamaru to take Naruto's shoes off since he was busy hold him. Shikamaru muttered something about it being troublesome but did it anyway.

The Uchiha carried Naruto inside, gaining looks of surprise from the others who never thought they'd see the day where Sasuke would be carrying Naruto willingly. Shikamaru followed behind the two that were headed for the bathroom. Sasuke gently set Naruto down on the toilet before Shikamaru made him get out, closing the door behind him.

"Lift up your sleeve," Shikamaru demanded, both were soaked to the bone but Shikamaru's first priority was getting Naruto's wrist taken care of. After being given some first aid, Shikamaru took his sweater from him so it wouldn't get the bandages wet and threw it into the dryer.

The two exited the bathroom and Shikamaru waited in the living room while Naruto stepped into his room for a moment. The blond came back out with new clothes on as well as clothes for the others. "Give me a moment and I'll get you some clothes Hinata," he smiled softly before heading to Tsunade's room, hoping she didn't mind his intrusion. If she did, he had a reasonable explanation. He came back out a moment later with a green hoodie, a white tshirt and sweatpants that he hoped would fit her. One at a time, they went into either Naruto's room or the bathroom to change into the clothes given. Naruto took their clothes and put them in the dryer. Even though they were left without undergarments. Oh well.

In the mean time, they all sat on the couch and decided to watch a movie of Naruto's picking since they had wronged him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Kiba finally spoke up.

"I am too," Neji agreed, which was saying a lot since he was usually too much of an asshole to apologize.

"It's fine guys, really. If anything, it's my fault for not telling you guys in the first place," he insisted, a slightly forced and awkward smile on his face. 

"Not it's not! Don't just brush it off like it's nothing!" Kiba hissed, growing a angry at his react.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm used to being treated like trust... It's habit..." he muttered softly, looking down at his lap. He was bullied a lot in elementary school and didn't have any friends. That is until Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji wound up in detention together for different reasons. They became best friends, Kiba always fought with the kids that picked on Naruto and the other two were always there for the blond. However, Choji moved to a different school before middle school and they lost contact.

Kiba eyes softened. "I didn't mean..." he trailed off.

"Quit being depressing before I hit both of you," Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

The two sweat dropped a bit before Kiba spoke up again. "Do you mind if I spend the night?" He asked. "We don't have school tomorrow so it should be okay, right?" He tried to convince.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Sure, I don't mind," he replied.

"If that's the case, I'm staying here too. It's too troublesome to go all the way back home," Shikamaru muttered, yawning at the end.

"I-I'll stay..." Hinata spoke up from Kiba's side on the love seat, her hand intertwined with his.

"What the hell," Sasuke three his hands up. "I'll stay too," he smirked slightly.

"I guess that leaves us," Neji glanced back at Gaara since he was sitting in the corner of the couch, Neji seated between his legs, his back against the redheads chest. "I'll stand if you stay," he resonated.

Gaara chuckled slightly. "Alright, I guess we're staying," he replied.

Naruto smiled, he felt loved by his friends in this moment. He wished their were more moments like these. The blond stood. "I'll get some blankets and stuff then. Who wants the bed?" He asked. All of their hands shot up, aside for Shikamaru and Hinata, causing Naruto to laugh slightly. "It's out of either Hinata and Kiba or Gaara and Neji. Or I could blow up the air mattress," he suggested. Getting bids from them.

And so, Naruto blew up the air mattress for Hinata and Kiba. Neji and Gaara got Naruto's bed, with a warning not to have sex in his bed. Sasuke got the couch, Shikamaru had claimed the recliner, leaving Naruto with either the floor or the love seat. He chose the floor in front of the couch since he could fit on the love seat. They spent the entire night watching movies, laughing and talking until they eventually all went to lay down in their respective places.

Over all, it was a good night and Naruto wouldn't trade anything for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Sun Models - Odesza (ft. Madelyn Grant)

The next morning, the blond was waken by the smell of bacon and eggs. He didn't think he'd ever gotten up so quick in his life. When he got to the kitchen, his friends were all chatting while Hinata made breakfast. Kiba was occasionally trying to take a piece of bacon but would get his hand slapped by Hinata each time, the others just laughed at him. He smiled a bit and took a seat.

"Good morning Naruto," Gaara said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hey brat," Tsunade stepped into the kitchen and made her way over to the coffee pot to pour herself some coffee.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed in reply as Tsunade a cup of coffee in front of him, another in her hands for herself.

"I'm meeting up with Jiraiya soon so don't cause trouble," she informed before exiting the room.

"Jiraiya? I thought he was traveling around the world," Kiba commented, joining them at the table.

"Yeah, he must be visiting for awhile before leaving again," Naruto replied. Jiraiya attended Minato and Kushina's funeral before leaving again.

Hinata brought over the food and everyone immediately began digging in, especially Kiba. After everyone ate, they hung out and bit before they all had to leave, even Tsunade left. Eventually, it was down to just Sasuke and him since they were both the only single ones.

"Well?" Naruto question, looking towards Sasuke who was standing in the living room.

"Would you please explain to me why there was blood on my shirt?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion, stopping in front of Sasuke.

"Yesterday, the white shirt I was wearing had blood on the back of the neck," Sasuke explained.

It suddenly dawned on him that the blood from his wrist must've dripped on his shirt while Sasuke was carrying him. "I-I don't know. Maybe you hurt yourself?" Naruto asked, growing nervous.

"It wasn't my blood because I had no wound. The leaves only you," the raven replied. "Lift up your sleeve," he demanded.

Naruto held his wrist to his chest protectively. Sasuke took a step forward, closing to Naruto. He reached forward to grab Naruto's wrist but the blond flinched away, a pain rain through the raven's heart at the motion. "I want to help you," Sasuke reasoned, once again reached for his wrist. This time Naruto let him gently grasp it. The raven extended his arm before slowly rolling up his sleeve.

"I take it this isn't just a wrist sprain..." the raven muttered, glancing up at Naruto but received no answer. "May I?" Sasuke motioned to the bandage.

Naruto slowly nodded. "You have to rewrap it when you're done tho," The blond told him. Sasuke nodded and slowly began unwrapping the bandage. The sight Sasuke was met with did not please him at all. It made his chest ache knowing the person he cared for most was hurting himself in such a way.

"Why?" He asked, wanting to know what made him do it.

"I..." he started but looked to the side as if saying that he didn't want to tell the raven.

"I understand," he sighed softly. "Can you at least tell me if it's at all my fault?" Hr asked, hoping he wasn't.

Naruto remained still for a moment before nodding slightly. "A little..." he muttered. "Okay maybe more than just a little," he muttered.

Sasuke frowned deeply before holding out his hand. "Give them to me," he demanded, earning a look of confusion from Naruto. "The razors," he stated.

Naruto hesitantly nodded before going to his room, Sasuke following behind him. The blond opened up the drawer on his bedside table and reached in the back, pulling out three razors. Naruto gently placed his closed hand in Sasuke's face down, the closeness making his heart race.He let out a deep breath before opening his hand, dropping the three razors into his hand. "Here..." he muttered, looking to the side.

"Thank you," Sasuke sighed, relieved that Naruto handed them over without a fight. The whispered boy remained silent as Sasuke stuffed the blades into his pocket before slowly hugged the blond. Naruto didn't react at first but eventually he leaned into the touch of his long term crush and hugged back. He loved the feeling on warmth radiating off him but at the same time, it burned him. Being so close to the person he loved more than anything, burned him. They remained like that for a moment before Sasuke pulled back. "I'm going to stay the night again, you okay with that?" the raven asked.

Naruto nodded. "Will you help me clean up?" he asked. The air mattress and stuff from breakfast were still out.

"Sure," Sasuke nodded and the two made their way out of the bedroom to take care of the mess. Sasuke stuck with the kitchen while Naruto took care of the living room. It didn't very long for them to clean up and when they were finished, they sat down on the couch to watch a movie. Somewhere in between their movie, Naruto got a text from Jiraiya saying that Tsunade was drunk and he was taking her back to stay with him. Naruto replied with an okay before continuing their movie. That is until Naruto, being the mischievous little fuck he is, deciding he was going to get into Tsunade's alcohol cabinet.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto looked towards Sasuke, the raven didn't say anything but looked his way. "Want to have a drink with me?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sasuke muttered, considering Naruto's mental state, there's no telling what might happen.

"Come on, don't be a buzz kill," the blond whined. On second thought, if the blond was capable go whine like that, maybe he was okay to drink, even if they were too young. What fun is it if you're not breaking the law? Don't answer that.

"Hn."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," and with that, Naruto stood and exited the room. He came back with a two cans of beer as well as a bottle of vodka since all Tsunade really drank was sake and she would definitely notice if her same was gone. He handed Sasuke a beer, who declined, saying that he wasn't a fan of beer. He opted for drinking the vodka out of the bottle.

The two drank, occasionally making facing as they drank the vodka. Before they even realized it, they had drank all of the vodka and Naruto drank both cans of beer.

"Damn..." Naruto slurred, staring at the empty bottle of vodka in his hands. He wasn't completely wasted, he'd still be able to remember the next morning but he would have a headache. Sasuke didn't reply, was too busy staring at the blond to say anything. Naruto realized this and raised a brow. "What?" He asked, noticing the slightly flush on the raven's cheeks but he brushed it off as the alcohol. He didn't notice, however that Sasuke was staring specifically at his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Sasuke suddenly asked, startling the blond.

"I-I... I guess," Naruto muttered, his cheeks flushing more than they already were from the alcohol. Without another word, Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly to Naruto's. The kiss started out slowly but soon grew heated, swapping tongues. Naruto didn't mind one bit but he was also feeling conflicted. He thought Sasuke was straight, with the exception of the secret admirer that Sasuke doesn't know is him. Maybe it was just Sasuke testing out his sexuality. Who really knew. Sadly though, air was a necessary part in staying alive, so they pulled back, panting. "What was that for?" Naruto asked, still a bit dazed from both the alcohol and the kiss.

"Your lips just looked really tempting," Sasuke muttered, smoothing he wouldn't admit while sober. Naruto bit his lip, his cheeks flushing. "Ah, fuck..." the raven groaned before leaning in and kissing him again, leading to a whole other make-out session. The rest the night was a blur to Naruto.

 

When he awoke the next morning, he was laying on the floor. His back ached from sleeping on the hard floor, he could only assume that Sasuke kicked him off the couch while they were sleeping. He slowly sat up, groaning at the raging headache forming. It's all fun until the morning after, they say and damn were they right.

All Naruto knew was that he was going to need clean up, take pain meds, and drink water. That was the first thing on his mind until the memory of the night before entered his mind. His cheeks turned about twenty different shades of red before settling on the brightest shade. His made was racing with thought until he eventually decided that it wasn't the best thing for his headache. He got up and took two Tylenol along with a few chugs of water. After the meds kicked in, he made his way to the living room to clean up the aftermath of the night before. Sasuke and him may not have had sex but they sure did have a full on make-out session.

It didn't take long to clean up the mess and when he was finished, he got two Tylenol as well as a water bottle for when Sasuke woke up. No longer than a few minutes later, the raven awoke with a groan. "Why did I let you talk me into drinking?" He muttered upon seeing Naruto already awake.

"Because I'm your favorite and you can't say no to me," the blond replied, grinning as he held his hand out that held the two Tylenol, the other held the water bottle.

Sasuke took both, swallowing the pills with the help of the water. "Thanks," he muttered, holding his head in pain.

"We should talk about last night..." Naruto muttered, wanting to know the meaning behind the kiss.

"What about last night?" Sasuke stated in confusion. "I don't remember much," he admitted.

A feeling ran through the blond. He didn't know how to feel. Betrayed? Used? He couldn't say. But then again, maybe it was best that Sasuke remained clueless about what happened the night before. "How much do you remember?" He asked cautiously

"You talking me into drinking, that's really it," he muttered. "Why did I do something I might regret?" He asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

"No, never mind, forget I said anything, the blond laughed awkwardly, trying to brush it off as nothing.

"Oh okay," Sasuke muttered. It wasn't ling until Sasuke went home with intentions to nap, taking Naruto's razors with him. The blond was left alone to regret his life decisions. Brooding was Sasuke's thing, why was he doing it?

 

The next morning at school was fairly calm. Naruto was still feeling a bit betrayed even though it wasn't really Sasuke's fault for forgetting. His day went by hella slow until right before lunch, someone came up to him and asked to speak to him alone. That someone was Sai, one of Ino's ex boyfriends. He agreed and stepped away from his friends to talk with him in private.

"Naruto-kun," Sai stated flatly. "Will you go out with me?" He asked in a seemingly emotionless tone.

Naruto was a bit startled by the question. It took him awhile to reply. He thought about it a bit. It would be a good way to get over Sasuke and since Sai reminded him a bit of Sasuke, he decided to go with it in hopes of getting over his love for his best friend. "Sure," the blond smiled brightly. And so Naruto's relationship began with the blond hoping he'd be able to get over Sasuke and maybe fall for Sai in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Brave - Lontalius

Naruto's and Sai's relation was going fairly smooth over the course of a month. Aside for the fact Naruto was still helplessly in love with Sasuke. He realized now that he really had no way to get over him. Naruto finally joined in on Kiba's quadruple dates but he couldn't stop himself from feeling jealous of the girls Sasuke brought or wanting to be in their place. He knew it was wrong since he was taken but honestly, he didn't really care.

"Saaaaaaiiiii," Naruto groaned from the couch, the artist was in the kitchen making popcorn for the movie they were going to watch. They were at Sai's apartment currently, it was a Saturday so they didn't have to worry about school.

"I'm coming," the other boy called in a mumble as he walked into the living room with the popcorn just as Naruto felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out to find that Sasuke texted him.

"Oh Sasuke texted me," he muttered absentmindedly and opened his phone to answer the text. Next thing he knew, the phone was no longer in his hands and was by now shattering against the wall. He was momentarily stunned. "What the hell Sai?!" the blond fumed but when he caught the look in Sai's eye, he shut up real quick.

Sai took his seat beside Naruto on the couch as the blond went to get up so he could grab his phone only to be pulled back down. "Sit," Sai glared. Naruto gulped and obeyed like a helpless dog. He could honestly say, he felt afraid.

 

Later that night, Naruto went home and told Tsunade about what Sai did. She was startled by it but got him a new phone, none the less. "Naruto," the busty woman said to get his attention. "I want you to break up with him," she stated firmly.

"Huh?" the blond boy stated in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"There's something off about him, I don't trust him," Tsunade  muttered, her brows furrowing. The two were standing in the kitchen, Naruto was doing the dishes while Tsunade was leaned against the counter beside him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising a brow in confusion.

She huffed. "Never mind, forget I said anything," she stood, taking her weight off the counter. "Just be careful," she advised. He only nodded, maybe he should break up with Sai.

 

The next afternoon, he stopped by Sai's to break up with him. He thumping his knuckles against the door three times and stood there awaiting a response. Finally, the door opened and Sai stood in the door looking angry until he saw who was at the door.  Sai gave a fake smile, like usual. "What brings you here, Naruto-kun? Not that I mind, but..." he trailed off

"Sorry, are you busy? I can come back later," Naruto reply, feeling nervous.

"No, now is fine," the pale boy stepped back to let Naruto into his apartment.

Naruto stepped in, glancing around before turning to Sai. "We need to talk," the blond started,

Sai's eyes narrowed at the nervous tone. "About?" the stated, his anger rising. He knew Naruto was about to break up with him, there was no way he was letting him do that.

"I think we should break up..." Naruto bit at his lips anxiously, looking down. He was unable to meet Sai's eyes. Next thing the blond knew, he was on the ground, a throbbing pain exploding in his left cheek almost like he got hit across the face.

"I don't," Sai glared at the blond boy on the ground. "You're mine and only mine," he hissed before delivering a hard blow to Naruto's stomach with his foot. He looked down at him, his glare growing more intense. "If you tell anyone about this, I will be more than just a punch and a kick. You're my boyfriend, that's final," he muttered before walking away.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, tears threatening to fall. He quickly got up from his spot on the ground, despite the pain, and ran out of the house as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him. The blond didn't even bother waiting for the elevator, he shot down the sitars like a bullet. Sure, he was in pain but he really just wanted to get out of there as quick as he could, he'd worry about his wounds later. He didn't stop running even after he was out of the building, he kept running until he reached the bleachers at their school. He took a seat, simply crying his eyes out. He wondered how he got himself into this situation in the first place. He sobbed to himself, his face buried in his hands until he felt the presence of someone on his right side. He froze, his tears momentarily stopping, praying that it wasn't Sai. He peaked over to see Shikamaru seated beside him, he visibly relax his tears once again rolling down his face.

The blond turned all the way towards the Nara, sobbing. "What happened?" Shikamaru's eyes narrowed in on the bruise forming on Naruto's cheek. Naruto's only response was a sob before he leaned in, gently laying his head on Shikamaru's shoulder and burying his face into his shoulder. Shikamaru gently patted the blond boy's head, wishing he knew what was wrong so he could help him.

"What have I done...? I'm such an idiot..." the blond sobbed. Now Naruto knew why Tsunade wanted him to break up with Sai, she probably had a feeling something like this would happen.

"I can't help you unless you tell me," Shikamaru sighed, he came here to relax not to deal with drama but if it meant his friend's suffering, he'd put his naps aside for later to help.

"I can't say, he'll hurt me," Naruto let out a choked sob. Shikamaru was startled at the reply. He pulled back, gripping the blond's shoulders.

"Who?" the Nara demanded.

Naruto remained silent for a moment as if debating his choices. "S-Sai..." he muttered softly, looking down, feeling ashamed.

"I knew there was something off about him and it wasn't just his creepy ass fake smiles either," Shikamaru sighed. "Break up with him," he stated easily.

"I tried, that's why he hit me in the first place," he explained, his voice cracking from crying.

Shikamaru nodded, showing that he understood. "We'll figure something out," he promised, once again hugging the boy.

 

The next day at school, Shikamaru had told their friends to help Naruto avoid Sai at all costs, in and out of school. Shikamaru even asked Hinata, Ino and Sakura to help as well as a few others he knew they could trust. That group included Shino, TenTen, Karin, and Jugo. He never gave reasons but they agreed anyway. They had all asked Naruto about the bruise on his cheek but he told them that he got hit in the face with a ball.

"So I got another letter," Sasuke spoke up. It was their lunch.

"Care to tell us what it says?" Shikamaru asked, glancing at Naruto.

Sasuke nodded, pulled out a letter and opening it. He began reading. "Dear Sasuke, I apologize for not sending letters for awhile. I originally never planned on sending them but my guess is one of my friends took them and sent them. They were missing from my room.And the next thing I knew, you had them. However, due to your reaction with time last letters I have decided to send them. I know that you want to find me but I'm afraidof what you may think so for now it's straying a secret. If you really want more about me, rather than who I am, ask Shikamaru. I know I can trust him enough to not tell you anything personal enough to expose who I am. Anyway, I love you Sasu, have a great day," The Raven read allowed. All heard turned to Shikamaru.

"Dammit," he sighed, mentally cursing the blond boy. "I'll give one hint a day, how about that?" He suggested, they all nodding. "Sasuke knows and talks to him a lot."

"Do we?" Kiba asked, motioning to the people seated at their lunch table.

"I said one hint a day," Shikamaru replied stubbornly.

Gaara leaned back in his seat to look at Naruto, Neji seated in between them. He gave Naruto a look as if asking if it was him. Naruto's reply was a wiggle of his eyes brows as if saying that yes, it was him.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino called, after lunch, running to catch up with him since he was by himself and they were going to the same class anyway. They shared all the same classes but didn't talk much.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" He asked, smiling a bit as the two walked side by side.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk with you," she smiled a bit.

"About?" Naruto raised a brow, wondering what she would want to talk to him about

She glanced around before looking back to him. "It's about Sai," she admitted.

The tan boy grew nervous. "What about Sai?" He asked glancing away from her.

"I know that bruise isn't from a ball. He hit you, didn't he?" She asked with a soft sigh, hoping that wasn't the case.

Naruto was stunned. How did she know?! Did Shikamaru spill? There was no way! Then it dawned on him, she dated Sai before he did, of course she knew what he'd be going through. He looked down. "Yeah. Did he do the same to you?" He asked, glancing up at her a bit.

Ino smiled sadly. "Yes, he did," she admitted. It was her first admitting that to anyone aside for her friends.

"How'd you do it?" he asked, amazed at how she handled it, he had no idea that she had gone through that.

"I just did what he said and eventually, he got bored so he left me," she explained. "Plus Sakura gave him a little beating," the blonde haired girl giggled softly.

Naruto smiled slightly. "A beating from Sakura would knock anyone back into their place," He agreed.

She nodded. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me," she told him as they stepped into their class and made their way to their seats.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked, raising a brow at how close the two blond's had suddenly gotten.

"Oh nothing," Naruto smiled genuinely at his newfound friendship with the blonde girl.

 

Later that day, he made his way out of school by himself but next thing he knew, Sai was making his way forwards him. He panicked but did nothing as raven grabbed his uncut wrist and dragged him to the nearest restroom. He was pulled in and thrown into the nearest wall.

"You've been avoiding me," Sai stated. "Why?" He asked sternly.

"I-I haven't," Naruto looked down, once again unable to meet his eyes.

"Don't lie to me!" Sai hissed, kicking the wall beside Naruto's head, his leg propped up by the wall.

"I-I'm not!" The blond squeaked, afraid of what might come.

Sai grew aggravated with him so he swung his foot, hitting into the blond's head, not hard enough to cause trauma though, just enough to hurt him. "You told someone," he muttered, delivering another blow to the blond's side which sent him toppling over.

"I didn't te-" he was cut off by a punch to the mouth.

"I didn't ask you," the raven hissed before sending one more kick to his arm and leaving the men's restroom.

Naruto lie there against the cold tile, his nose was bleeding and his body aching in the spots Sai had kicked. He heaved himself up slowly, wincing at the pain in his side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Breathing Underwater - Hollywood Principle (Ether remix)

Shikamaru and the others waited outside the school for Naruto, Ino waiting with them. She spotted Sai coming out of the building by himself. "Sh-Shikamaru!" she gasped, pointing in Sai's direction.

Shikamaru took off in a sprint, startling them but Ino soon sprinted after him. The others stayed behind simply because they didn't know what was wrong. Shikamaru knew he could trust Ino with Naruto's situation with Sai because she was once in his place. The two ran around the school in search of the blond boy. "Naruto!?" they both called, making their way down the halls, checking in empty classes until it dawned on Shikamaru to check the men's bathroom. The two ran into the restroom, even Ino. 

"Are you alright?" The Nara asked, kneeling down in front of Naruto who was seated up against the wall, holding his side in pain.

"Y-Yeah, just a little pain,"Naruto replied, standing up with the help of Ino and Shikamaru. "What are you doing in the men's room anyway?" he asked Ino.

"Making sure you're okay," she replied easily, pulling on of his arms around her shoulders. His other arm wrapped around Shikamaru's shoulders, both of their arms around Naruto's torso to help him walk.

"Thanks," he muttered, sighing softly as he walked with them out of the building. They were all startled at the sight of Naruto needing help to walk, especially Sasuke.

Sasuke ran over. "What happened?" he asked worriedly, all of them noticed his uncharacteristic reaction.

"It's nothing Sasuke," the blond boy replied, not wanting the boy to worry.

"You unable to walk by yourself is not nothing!" Sasuke hissed then said and turned away from the three, bending down. "Get on," he sighed.

Naruto blinked before smiling, with the help of all three, he managed to get on Sasuke's back without falling. The raven carried Naruto back to his house, some of them going their parting ways since they houses were in other directions. It was eventually down to just Naruto and Sasuke walking in silence. That unnerved the blond to no end.

Finally, Sasuke decided to speak up. "Who hit you?" He asked, wanting to know who he was going to have to beat up tomorrow.

"No one important," Naruto replied, not wanting to get Sasuke involved.

"No one important my ass!" The Uchiha hissed. "They hurt you,"he reasoned, trying to get a response out of him.

"Why do you care so much?" The blond asked.

Sasuke's anger flared at the question. "What do you mean, 'why do you care so much'?!" He growled, glaring in front of him since he couldn't look back and glare at Naruto. "You're my best friend! Of course I care!" Friend-zoned. Naruto's eyes watered as he laid his head down Sasuke's back, not liking to think about his unrequited love with Sasuke. He sniffled and Sasuke immediately felt bad. "Why are you crying?" He sighed.

"It's nothing," the blond sniffled, Sasuke's anger flaring up again.

"Why do you always brush things off?! Why do you let people walk all over you and pretend you're okay?!" The raven growled, not liking how Naruto brushed everything off.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "Can we not talk right now?" He muttered softly. "Can we at least wait until we get to the house?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed once again. "Fine," he muttered, returning back to their silent walk.

Their walk came to an end too fast for Naruto's liking. It felt like seconds when it was actually minutes. The blond was no longer crying but it was a bit puffy around his eyes. "Tsunade won't be home for another hour or so, she's usually tied up with work," he explained as the two took their shoes off and set their bags at the door.

Sasuke nodded. "Hold out your wrist," He demanded, he had to make sure Naruto hadn't hurt himself again.

Naruto raised a brow. "Why?" He asked in confusion.

"I have to make sure you haven't been hurting yourself," the raven replied, Naruto only shrugged and rolled up his sleeve to show Sasuke his wrist. There were three scars horizontal on his wrist from previous incidents but nothing new, he no longer wore a bandage over them.

"I'm clean Sasuke," Naruto reassured.

Sasuke nodded, sighing in relief. "Let's keep it that way," he replied. Naruto's only respond was a nod. "I still want to know who beat you up," he brought up.

Naruto looked to the side. "Who said I got beat up or hit? I could've fallen down the stairs for all you know," the blond reasoned.

"Look me eyes and tell me that then," Sasuke retorted. Naruto made no move to do so. "That's what I though. Now tell me, who hurt you?" He asked again.

"I'm not telling," Naruto replied stubbornly.

Sasuke huffed, growing irritated. "How about this, if I guess the person, will you tell me if I'm correct?" He asked.

Naruto remained silent for a moment. Technically, he wouldn't be telling Sasuke if the raven were to guess, it'd be like finding away around Sai's threat. He gave a nod. "Yeah, I can agree to that," the blond nodded.

"Alright," Sasuke nodded, thinking about who it could be. "I'll just list a bunch, if I say the right one, nod, if not don't do anything, okay?" He asked

Naruto nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

"Kabuto? Kin? Kidomaro? Jirobo? Tayuya? Sakon? Ukon? Zaku? Dosu?" The raven began listing off all of the students that were known for beating people up or starting fights. He paused to think again until it hit him. "Sai?" He asked, earning a hesitant nod from the blond. "Fuck!" He explained. "Break up with him," he demanded.

"I've tried, he hit me in the face and then kicked me. It's not that simple," Naruto explained.

"Break up with him through text, I don't care if it's considered low, you know what happened last time. If you break up with him through text, we'll be there to protect you incase something happens," Sasuke explained, suddenly feeling extremely protective over the blond boy.

Naruto nodded, liking the idea. "Yeah, I'll do it. Will you be spending the night?" He asked, he didn't want to have to be home alone when he did it just incase Sai showed up at the house and hurt him again.

"I can't, I'm going out to eat with my family," Sasuke replied dreadfully, he wanted to be here to protect him.

"I don't want to be alone when I do it," Naruto tried to convince the raven to stay.

"Everything will be fine, have more confidence," Sasuke advised.

Naruto slowly nodded. "You're right," he smiled a bit. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," the raven replied.

They chatted a bit and eventually Sasuke left. Soon after the raven left, he sent Sai a quick text, growing anxious.

Naruto: Hey Sai, I honestly don't want to be in this relationship anymore. I'm sorry, it's really not working out, especially when you're being abusive and possessive. I can't deal with this anymore. We're over. [5:43pm]

He never received a reply back, to his relief. However, he received something much worse.

 

"Is Naruto here?" Kiba asked. The four were seated in first period English with Kakashi.

"Maybe he's late," Gaara suggested, knowing their blond friend, he wouldn't be surprised if he accidentally slept in.

"Maybe he's sick," Kiba suggested.

"He was fine yesterday," Sasuke argued.

"Is Naruto here?" Ino asked, she had just walked over.

"Not yet," Gaara answered. "My guess is he slept in," he shrugged.

"Hm," Ino hummed, exchanging glances with Shikamaru. She also caught sight of Sasuke, just by looking at him, she could tell that he also knew what was going on.

Sasuke stood and took Naruto's seat which was beside Shikamaru. He leaned forward, towards the lazy genius that had his head reacted on the desk. "So am I the only one suspecting Sai?" He asked. He already figured out that Shikamaru knew, he was the one that got them all together to help Naruto avoid Sai in the first place. He figured Ino knew as well since she dated Sai.

"No, you're not. How did you know about him anyway?" Ino asked, kneeling in between the two desks. She no longer really had a thing for Sasuke anymore. She lost interest after their date.

"Long story short, I talked him into telling me who beat him up yesterday," the raven explained.

"If he doesn't show up by the end of the day then we'll stop by his house to check up on him," Shikamaru suggested. "Better yet, let's ask Tsunade during lunch then check on him after school," he corrected. The two nodded in agreement before returning to their own seats.

It was already lunch and Naruto hadn't shown up, so like they agreed, the three went to see Tsunade. They stepped into the office, Shikamaru asked to speak with Tsunade and they were led back to her office. The three stepped in and the door was closed behind them.

"What do you brats want?" Tsunade asked, not even glancing up to see who it was. 

"Sorry to interrupt," Shikamaru spoke up.

Tsunade looked up and smiled. "I'm guessing you're here to see why Naruto isn't here?" They nodded. "He said he wasn't feeling well. When I got home last night, he was in bed and refused to get up. He said he wasn't feeling good but he wouldn't let me near him to check his temperature. Maybe you can check up on him later," she suggested, smiling sadly.

Shikamaru nodded. "We'll stop by later, thank you," he turned to leave, Ino and Sasuke followed behind. 

"Wait," Tsunade called before they left. She dug through her purse before pulling out a key and handing it to Shikamaru who took it. "The door will be locked and there's a good chance Naruto won't get up to open it," she explained.

Shikamaru nodded. "Thanks." The three left and returned to lunch, continuing on with their day as normal.

 

Later that day, Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru walked to Tsunade's house, using the key the busy woman had give them to unlock the door. They stepped in, kicking their shoes off and setting their things against the wall.

"Naruto?" Ino called into the silent house. When there was no response, she raised a brow. "Is he asleep?" she wondered aloud.

They wandered into the house, their first stop was Naruto's bedroom. Shikamaru knocked but received no answer so he knocked again. "Naruto, it's Shikamaru. Ino, Sasuke and I came to check up on you. Can we come in?" He called.

"Come in," Naruto's weak reply came.

Shikamaru opened the door and the three stepped into the dark room. The curtains were closed, not a single light was on. The light from outside the room barely lit the inside. Shikamaru could just make out and blond curled up into the sheets in a fetal position as if to protect himself. The blankets were pulled up to his chin, the only thing visible being his head.

"Tsunade said you weren't feeling well. How come?" Sasuke asked, stepping closer until he reached the bed. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, Ino and Shikamaru chose to stand instead.

The blond sniffled. "It hurts Sasuke," he began to sob, startling them.

"What hurts?" Sasuke asked quickly, his voice laced with worry.

"Everything," the blond sobbed softly.

"What happened?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Sai happened," was Naruto's simple response.

"What'd he do?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that name.

"He hurt me," Naruto replied vaguely, not wanting to tell them how.

"How?" Sasuke asked, feeling angry at Sai for hurting his blond again. Wait. His blond?! He tossed the thought aside momentarily to think about later.

"Can I talk to Shikamaru alone for a second?" The blond suddenly asked, wanting to only tell the person he trusted most.

The other two were hesitant but agreed and stepped out of the room. "What's he do?" Shikamaru asked quietly once the two left the room.

"He... He raped me..." Naruto finally admitted quietly with a sob. "And beat me up a little," he added.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in horror. He never thought Sai would go as far as rape. "May I?" He asked, motion to pull the covers off since Naruto would be in pain if he moved. The blond slowly nodded and Shikamaru began to gently peel the blanket off him. He noted the hand prints around his neck, the occasional hockey or bite mark, the bruises on his torso from past beatings. What caught his attention the most though, was the dried blood that had been leaking in between his thighs, coming from the back of his lower half. The Nara felt bile race up his throats but he quickly swallowed it down.

"Stay there, I'll go grab a washcloth to clean you up," he told him before exiting the room, ignoring the two who tried to ask him questions. He grabbed a washcloths and ran it under some warm water before making his way back into the bedroom, closing it before Sasuke or Ino could see anything. He made his way over. "Tell me if it hurts," he warned before gently beginning to clean the blood up, the was the occasional wince but Naruto never said anything. Maybe it was because he was used to the pain and was able to withstand it.

He stepped out of the room again. He had finished cleaning Naruto up and covered him back up to let him rest. He did make sure though that it was okay with Naruto if he told Sasuke and Ino what Sai had done to him. He washed the blood off the washcloth in the sink before throwing it into the dirty laundry basket.

"Okay, I know you have questions so ask," Shikamaru told them, stepping out of the bathroom.

"What'd that bastard Sai do?" Sasuke asked, more like growled in anger.

Shikamaru sighed. "He beat Naruto up pretty good but that wasn't the worst of it."

The raven's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked, his tone threatening, more towards Sai than anything else.

"He raped Naruto."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: You - EPY

The aura Sasuke was emitting after hearing those three words nearly sent the two running in fear. "That fake bastard better be prepared for what's coming," the raven growled, stomping towards the door so he could go knock some sense into Sai.

"Wait Sasuke!" Ino ran after him. "You can't just go beat him up," she insisted.

"Watch me," he hissed before exiting the house, leaving his bag at Naruto's house. He ran to Sai's apartment building and up the staircase as fast as his legs could carry him. Upon arriving at the door, he began pounding his fist against the door. "Sai! Get your fake barbie ass out here!" the raven yelled.

Sai opened the door, flashing his usual fake ass smile. "What are you doing here Uchiha?" he asked innocent.

"Don't play dumb you bastard," Sasuke growled, launching a first into Sai's nose, sending him stumbling backwards. People had begun to open their doors to see what was happening. Sai swung a fist towards Sasuke's stomach only for it to be blocked as Sasuke swung another fist into Sai's cheek. "You're really going to fight back?! After what you did to him?!" he hissed

"I didn't do anything to him!" Sai insisted, though he was lying.

Sasuke's anger spiked to a higher level. He gripped Sai's hair and brought his knee up, slamming the boy's face into his knee. "Nothing my ass!" He hissed, they were definitely drawing attention.

Sai's nose was bleeding by now and probably broken. He was holding his hand over his nose. "What the hell Uchiha?! I didn't do anything!" He insisted again, his tone wasn't sincere.

"What the hell dude?! He didn't do anything!" An outside defended Sai despite being afraid since Sasuke was the son of one of the biggest business companies in all of Japan. More outsiders joined in to defend Sai, a victorious smirk grew on the guilty man's face.

"Didn't do anything, right! Too bad you didn't see the evidence! My best friend unable to walk and in bed because this asshole raped him last night after I went home! Even before that! You were abusing him!" Sasuke listed the reasons why Sai was guilty.

The outsiders were shaken up by those claims, they couldn't help but believe Sasuke. "Is it true?" One of the females asked, her eyes watering at the fact one of her neighbors could actually do such a thing. "Of course not," Sai replied, there was no emotion in his tone.

"Just admit it you asshole! Stop pretending to be innocent! There's evidence!" Sasuke growled, this time swinging his leg into Sai's gut.

Sai smirked up at Sasuke. "Fine, you're right. I did rape and beat him but you know what?" He paused but continued before Sasuke could get in a reply. "He deserved it.

Sasuke's anger went uphill real fast. "How could anyone deserve that!? Especially him?!" He went to send another kick to his gut but before it could land, two arms linked around his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Sasuke that's enough!" Shikamaru hissed. "Naruto will get his justice when this asshole gets put in jail. Not when you accidentally kill him and you end up in jail," the Nara pulled him out of the apartment and back to Naruto's house.

"B-Blood! You didn't kill him did you?!" Ino exclaimed, motion to the blood on his knuckles.

Sasuke glanced down at his knuckles and blinked at the sight of the blood on his knuckles. He was fairly certain it was Sai's blood but he didn't really know. He rinsed his hands off and wrapped his knuckles with Shikamaru's help since they were injuries dude to the hits he gave Sai. "Can I speak with Naruto?" He asked, feeling calmer than earlier.

"Yeah, he said that I wanted to speak to you but you had already run off to beat up Sai," Shikamaru replied, leading Sasuke back to Naruto's bedroom.

Sasuke stepped into the bedroom and made his way into the bedroom. "Hey teme," Naruto smiled weakly at his best friend.

Sasuke knelt down at Naruto's bedside. "I'm sorry," he sniffled a bit, showing he was near tears which was saying a lot for an Uchiha. "It's my fault Sai did that to you, I shouldn't have talked you into breaking up with him," he looked down ashamedly.

"It's not your fault, I'm the one that followed through with it," Naruto insisted, not wanting Sasuke to feel guilty.

"It's still my fault, it doesn't matter what you say, I'll still end up feeling guilty," the raven replied, a tear rolling down his face.

Naruto reached forward, cupping his cheek and wiping away the tear causing Sasuke's heartbeat to speed up. "Don't cry, teme, you'll end up making me cry," Naruto chuckled, starting to tear up too.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, chuckled slightly. He stood, bringing his knee to rest on the bed to hold himself up as he leaned over the blond. He leaned down and gently hugged Naruto, burying his face into the blond's bruised neck. Naruto brought his arms up and wrapped around the raven's neck in a hug, breathing in his crush's scent that he enjoyed every much. The tan bit could feel water droplets fall into his shoulder, which he assumed to be Sasuke's tears.

"I'll be there from now on to protect you," Sasuke promised both himself and Naruto.

"I don't need it," Naruto muttered, feeling extremely happy about Sasuke wanting to protect him.

"I don't care if you don't need it, I'm giving it anyway," Sasuke insisted.

Naruto chuckled softly. "Whatever you say teme," he muttered. It was then that Sasuke realized, Naruto was still naked under those blankets. His heart sped up again, his cheeks flushing slightly as dirty thoughts flooded into his mind. He wasn't supposed to be getting dirty thoughts about his best friend goddamnit!

 

When Tsunade got home, Shikamaru informed her of the situation. She was absolutely furious, both at the fact Naruto hadn't told her and that Sai actually did such a thing. She understood why Naruto hadn't told her though. They soon left and Tsunade went to talk with Naruto, he filled her in on things that only Shikamaru knew, excluding the fact he did self-harm.

 

The next day, Naruto was back in school with a thought limp. He wore an orange turtle neck to hide the hand prints around his neck as well a the hickeys and bite marks. "Hey Shika?" the blond looked towards his lazy friend. The two were walking to first period, in Naruto case, limping.

Shikamaru hummed "Hm?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" the blond asked hesitantly.

All of Shikamaru's attention was immediately given to Naruto. "Of course," he replied.

"Well it was a long time ago but do you remember when you guys all came and spend the night? After Kiba thought I was cheating with Hinata behind his back?" He asked, the lazy boy nodded. "Well the next day, Sasuke spent the night again. We sort of got into Tsunade's alcohol and got a bit drunk," he admitted.

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head in disappointment at his friend's childishness. "Continue."

"Well, Sasuke sort of kissed me," he trailed off as he began to recall that moment.

The Nara appeared taken aback. "I heard that correctly, right? Sasuke kissed you?" He asked, Naruto nodded. He chuckled. "Maybe Sasuke likes you?" He suggested, before Naruto could reply, he continued. "There could be a chance he doesn't even realize he feels that way about you."

Naruto's cheeks flushed. "I don't want to get my hopes up," he muttered, though he was hoping that was the case and that Sasuke really did love him.

The thought played though Naruto's head throughout the day, he could barely pay attention. It wasn't until lunch that Naruto was snapped back into reality.

"I got another letter, want me to read it to you guys?" Sasuke asked, reaching for the next letter.

"Of course!" Kiba grinned.

The raven pulled out the letter and opened it up before he began reading. "Hey Sasu, I've realized that you really want to find me and I've thought a lot about it. Maybe one day I'll tell you who I am, after everything calms down and my life isn't so hectic. As much as I wish to have your comfort while I'm going through all of these things, knowing that you care to help me is enough to get me through the day. Thank you," Sasuke closed the letter and put it away.

"Speaking of letters. Shika hasn't given us our daily hint," Naruto smirked ever so slightly at the lazy teen who groaned in response.

"Yeah, come on Shikamaru, give us a hint," Kiba grinned.

The Nara sighed. "He wears a long sleeves all the time," it was a small hint, sure, but it's not like he could give hints that would give the admirer's identity up.

"That's it?" Kiba pouted, wanting more of a hint.

Naruto laughed slightly. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow," he commented, not noticing Sasuke's eyes on him.

After lunch, the ground began their walk to their next classes, splitting up along the way. Naruto and Gaara walked to their next class, chatting on their way until Naruto began to tense.

"You okay?" Gaara asked, noticing the blond's tensing.

"Someone's watching me," Naruto muttered. He could practically feel the person's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, a bit confused.

"I mean exactly what I said. Someone's watching me. I can practically feel their eyes," the blond replied.

Gaara glanced around the hallways and sure enough, caught someone staring directly at Naruto and wasn't fazed by being seen by Gaara. It was none other than Sai.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is it just me or do you guys feel like you're being watched?" Naruto asked out of nowhere, shifting uncomfortably at his desk.

"Nah, you've just been sniffing too many elf farts," Kiba stated.

"Elf farts?" Sasuke gave a 'what the fuck' look.

"Yes, elf farts. They make you hallucinate," the dog lover explained.

"I think my mental capability just dropped a little," Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey!" Kiba growled.

"Kiba, we get it, you like dogs but stop growling like them," Naruto teased.

"Why are you guys always so mean to me?" Kiba huffed and pouted.

"Because it's fun," Gaara shrugged.

Sasuke smirked slightly but remained silent in agreement.

"But I'm serious, I've been feeling like someone's watching me since yesterday in the hall," Naruto muttered with a pout. Gaara stopped what he was doing and looked around the room quickly in search of something.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow at the browless teenager.

"No," Gaara replied, no longer looking for something since he found what he was looking for. "Naruto, did you feel like you were being watched last night?" He asked seriously.

"Y-Yeah, why?" the blond asked, feeling a bit worried.

"That's because there's someone staring in our direction, if you aren't dense, you should be able to figure it out," Gaara muttered, his eyes locked on something across the room.

The four remained silent. "Sai..." Naruto realized with a sigh. "I don't feel good," he muttered, holding his hand over his mouth, his other wrapped around his stomach as if he was going to throw up.

"Want me to walk you to the nurse?" Sasuke asked, suddenly feeling very alert.

"No thanks, I should be fine," Naruto muttered, taking deep breathes to calm himself.

"I don't want Naruto left alone," Gaara stated.

"Want me to ask the same people as before to help out?" Kiba asked, dumbfounded as to what was really happening.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We can ask Ino, Sakura and Hinata but that's it," Shikamaru interrupted.

Kiba nodded and pulled out his phone to text Hinata. Sasuke texted Ino and Sakura. Ino agreed immediately as well as Hinata. Sakura was confused but agreed none the less. Throughout the day, without fail, Sai was everywhere Naruto was, watching from afar. It was safe to say Sai was stalking him.

 

For another week, Sai continued to stalk and follow Naruto wherever he went. It got to the point where Naruto didn't even want to leave his house out of fear of being followed. He felt violated, like he had no privacy which affected his depression in a negative way. It was getting worse, to the point of being suicidal.

Naruto's phone buzzed with the text message notification.

Gaara: I'm bringing homework for you to do. [3:02pm]

Naruto: Bitch you better show me how to do that shit. [3:02pm]

Gaara: Whatever you say your royal asswipe. [3:03pm]

Naruto: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [3:03pm]

Naruto smiled softly to himself. He was glad that, despite the recent down spiral with his friendship, they were still there to watch out and care for him. He got up from the couch to get himself something to eat. He stepped into the kitchen, all of the blinds and curtains were closed just to be cautious. He grabbed himself a banana and lifted himself up to sit on the counter.

 

No longer than two minutes later, there was knock on the door, startling the blond. "Who's there?" He called but received no answer. He got down from the counter and made his way to the door. "Who's there?" He repeated, growing nervous and hoping it wasn't Sai.

"It's Gaara now open the goddamn door," Ah there was is smart ass best friend he knows and loves.

Naruto sighed in relief and opened the door, stepping aside so that Gaara could get in. He closed the door behind him. "Before you show me how to do this, do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked, finishing up the banana in his hands.

Gaara glanced at the banana, a flitting dirty thought entered his mind but was gone as soon as it came. "No, I'm fine, thanks though," he replied, making his way to the living room to help Naruto out with homework. The blond followed after him and the two took seats in the couch. They spent a few hours studying and doing homework. Gaara eventually had to leave tho due to his sister, Temari's, nagging. And so, he left and Naruto, was once again, left alone in the house.

Naruto watched tv for awhile but eventually got bored and decided to go to sleep despite it being only six in the evening. He lie down, thinking to himself for awhile before eventually drifting to sleep.

 

The next morning, he woke up late and had to rush to get ready. He ended up running to school and ended up getting there late. It's not like I mattered though, Kakashi was always late anyway. When he got there, he took his seat at the desk and heaved a sigh.

"You good?" Kiba asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I woke up late and had to run to school," Naruto explained in exhaustion.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke muttered halfheartedly.

"And you're a bastard," Naruto retorted, grinning a bit at their usual bickering.

 

Their day continued like that. Naruto had decided to go to school that day simply because he didn't want to feel like he was living life in fear. He didn't want to be living like that. It really wouldn't be living at all. Even though, the entire day, Sai was watching and following him without fail. Naruto tried his best to ignore it though.

"I got another letter," Sasuke announced. He didn't get letters on a daily basis, he never did. The letters just sort of showed up when they did.

"Please read," Neji replied.

"I can't," Sasuke stated.

"How come?" Kiba asked, raising a brow in question.

"The letter asked me not to," Sasuke answered simply.

"Come on," Kiba whined. "He'll never know," he tried to convince.

"I want to respect his wishes," Sasuke stated stubbornly.

Kiba huffed. "Whatever," he muttered with a pout.

 

Once the bell rung, Sasuke walked to his next class with Kiba and took their seats on opposite sides of the classroom, assigned seating. He pulled out the letter and reread it. "Hey Sasu, do you ever feel like you can't be true to who you really are? Like you have to put on a mask in front of everyone? That's how I've been feeling lately. It's gotten worse recently. To the point of suicidal thoughts. Please don't share this to your friends. I'm not sure I'll ever tell you who I am. I'm sorry for that, I just don't have the courage to do so. And instead of asking Shikamaru for a hint today, I'll give you one. I'm closer than you think," the last line kept repeating in his head. That at least narrowed down the list. He put the letter away for safe keeping. He made it his goal to find this guy and make him his no matter what. He felt a strange connection to the Admirer, he just wished that he could be there to protect him from his depression and to be there to love him. I'm closer than you think. What does that really mean anyway?

 

Classes flew by for Naruto and soon it was time for them to go home. However, he found himself alone in the hallway. Not completely, there were other students and Sai, of course, but none of his friends. Sasuke was caught up with class president stuff. Gaara was meeting up with Neji and Kiba was going to get Hinata. Sakura left early for a doctor's appointment and Ino was held back in class so the teacher could talk to her. He walked as quick as he could to avoid being caught by Sai. However, luck was not on his side. A strong hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back. With a gasp due to both fear and alarm, he dropped his things.

"You've been avoiding me," Sai stated in anger.

"No shit," Naruto grit his teeth, trying to pull his arm free of Sai's grip.

"You're mine, you shouldn't be avoiding me," Sai hissed.

"I'm not yours!" Naruto growled, trying to pull his wrist free, drawing the attention of others.

Sai glared, his brows furrowing in anger. "You will always be mine," he hissed.

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, ripping his arm free of Sai's grip, he took off down the hall in a sprint.

 

He didn't know how long he was running but before he knew it, he was already at his house. He had forgotten his things on the floor in the hallway but he was sure someone would get them for him. He didn't know who, but someone would. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. He leaned against the front door and slid down it, he began to sob. He was home alone though so it didn't really matter.

Should he really follow through with his thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Drown - Bring Me The Horizon  
> 〜TRIGGER WARNING〜

_Suicide._

 

The idea seemed both completely wrong but somehow right at the same time. Naruto knew it wasn't the way to go about problems but he couldn't see things going up for him. He had no parents, his friends could do without him, he had no chance with Sasuke, he was raped by Sai, he was being stalked by Sai and he really saw no way out of it. So he decided, tomorrow would be his last day on earth.

"Hey Naruto, why are you in such a good mood?" Kiba asked, confused as to why Naruto was in such a good mood.

"I just realized how luck I am to have you guys as my friends," Naruto smiled, grinning softly. He noticed Shikamaru eyeing him suspiciously.

"Awww, I feel special," Kiba wiped away a fake tear, holding his hand to his heart in honor.

Naruto laughed softly, Sasuke rolling his eyes at Kiba. Gaara ignored him and Shikamaru continued to watch Naruto.

 

Throughout the day, Naruto acted all chirpy until he went home saying that he didn't feel well. It was now lunch, without the blond and without Hinata. She was sitting with Sakura and Ino. Sasuke was reading his letter from his admirer Silently to himself until his eyes widened in horror.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Gaara asked, raising a non-existent brow.

"I got another letter," Sasuke barely managed to say in his state of shock and horror.

"Well what does it say?" Kiba asked excitedly.

Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat, momentarily forgetting that Shikamaru knew who the admirer was. "To sum it up, he was basically say goodbye and that he was going to kill himself..." he muttered.

Shikamaru nearly fell out of his seat in the process of trying to get up from the table. They all were shocked and in horror. "Shit! We might be too late!" The lazy boy growled.

The group began running, following behind Shikamaru as he ran out the school doors. "What's wrong Shika? Who's the admirer?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"The admirer is none other than Naruto," Shikamaru answered. "He went home not long ago remember? He had it all planned out! The way he was acting this morning hinted it! Why didn't I see this coming?" he mentally beat himself up for not being there for Naruto.

"You mean the person writing those letters was Naruto?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Yes Sasuke, the idiot has been in love with you since elementary school," Shikamaru answered.

"What if he's not at the house?" Gaara asked in worry.

"You're right. Neji and Gaara, you guys check Konoha cliff. Sasuke, you check the house. Kiba, you check Ichiruku's to see if he went to have last minute ramen. I'll check the pond at the park and call Tsunade," Shikamaru needed to make sure they didn't miss a spot. He didn't know if he was going to drown himself, jump off the cliff, hang himself, cut himself. He was really clueless this time. They all did as told, knowing Shikamaru was better at planning than they were.

 

Did he really want to do this?

 

Yes

 

The blond took a deep breath, staring down at the razor in his hand. He placed the blade at the top of his wrist, where his wrist began. He took a few calming breaths before dragging the razor down his wrist vertically along his vein, watching the blood floor rapidly down his arm. He momentarily panicked but then realized there was no going back. He glanced at the bathtub full of warm water before cutting at his other arm, much like he had done to the other.

He dropped the razor and stepped into the tub, clothes on. He was wearing a short sleeve orange tshirt, faded jeans and white socks. He sat down and leaned back, his wrists resting on the sides of the tub. He got comfortable before submerging his bleeding arms into the tub, sliding down in to the warm water. What he didn't hear, was the pounding on his door and someone yelling to open up.

The raven ran as fast as he could to the blond's house. He was determined to save him. He realized how much Naruto really meant to him and he honestly hoped it wasn't too late. He arrived at their doorstep, trying to open the door to find it locked. He yelled to open up but soon realized that it wasn't getting him anywhere. He slammed his side into the door in attempt to knock it down. It took a few times but eventually the door slammed open and hit the wall with a loud thud.

He rushed in. "Naruto?! Are you here?!" He called, running to Naruto'a room to find it open and empty. His next best bet was the bathroom and sure enough, the light was on but the door locked. He once again beside slamming his shoulder into the door to get it open. Like before, the door slammed open and into the wall on the other side. His eyes widened at the sight of his best friend and now crush submerged in the tub, his wrists bleeding.

He quickly rushed to his side and scooped him out of the tub, laying him beside it. It pulled his white shirt off leaving him in a wife beater and quickly ripped it, using it to wrap around the blond's bleeding wrists. After trying them tight enough, he began CPR. He did six chest compressions before placing his mouth over the blond's, plugging his nose as he blew air into Naruto. He hasn't done CPR in awhile so he hoped he's be able to save Naruto.

 

After a bit of time, Naruto coughed up water but was still dazed and pale, from blood loss. The moment Naruto woke up, he grabbed his phone and called the police for an ambulance before texting the others.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out, his skin was sickly white.

"Don't talk, save your strength," Sasuke told him, holding the blond in his arms.

"I... love you..." Naruto's voiced faded, his eyes beginning to close.

"Do you dare close your eyes dobe! Stay awake!" Sasuke hissed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He applied more pressure to Naruto's wrists in hopes of stopping the bleeding. It wasn't long before the police and ambulance arrived, taking Naruto away. Sasuke tried to follow after but wasn't allowed since he wasn't family. 

 

It wasn't long before the others arrived. Sasuke had Naruto's blood on his shirt and some still on his hands from trying to stop the bleeding. He looked like a nervous wreck. He was too in shock to cry anymore.

"Sasuke!" The group hopped out of Tsunade's car and ran over. The ambulance was already driving down the street. "How is he?!" Kiba asked, horrified by the blood on the raven's clothes. However, Sasuke remained silent.

"Let's just go to the hospital and make sure he's okay," Tsunade got back into her car, she looked like she was a barely holding herself together.

Shikamaru helped Sasuke into the car and despite not fitting legally in the vehicle, they drove to the hospital. When they got there, the hopped out of the car and ran inside, asking the nurse where Naruto was. She couldn't tell them where since he was in surgery but had them wait in the waiting room. They waited anxiously. Kiba was pacing, Gaara was sitting but tapping his foot. Sasuke was seated beside Gaara, his face buried into his hands with his elbows rested on his knees. Neji was beside Gaara, holding his hand for comfort although he was also pretty shaken up. Shikamaru was seated with brows furrowed, he was mentally beating himself up for not noticing sooner. Tsunade was worse than Shikamaru, she wasn't there for Naruto when she should've been and she regretted it now. She also felt that because she gave Naruto the necklace, it was partly her fault. The same necklace that he little brother wore as well as lover but both died wearing the necklace.

"Don't beat yourself about it," Sasuke muttered to both Tsunade and Shikamaru. "None of us would've seen that coming," he offered but in reality, they were a beating themselves up.

Tsunade smiled slightly. "Naruto is lucky to have you guys as friends," she muttered, feeling proud of all five boys for being there to watch out for Naruto. "And thank you Sasuke."

"No need to thank me, I did what any of them would've done," the raven replied, frowning slightly.

"Sasuke, let's go get you cleaned up," Shikamaru motioned to the blood still on Sasuke's hands and now on the raven's face. He nodded slightly, still in shock. The Nara pulled him up and led him to the bathroom. "Everything will be fine," he tried to soothe both of them. "He's Naruto, he may be an idiot sometimes but he's one stubborn fucker," he chuckled to lighten the mood. Even Sasuke smiled slightly.

"But what if he doesn't want to hold on?" The raven muttered, being his usual pessimistic self.

Shikamaru gently smacked him in the cheek, just to knock the thought from his mind. "He will hold on. He knows that we care and will be there for him and him knowing that will give him the will to live," he explained before getting a paper towel. He ran it under the water before wiping the blood from his face and hands. "You good?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm good," he replied, taking a deep breath.

"Okay," Shikamaru nodded and the two made there way back to the others.

When they arrived, the group was still anxious as ever and remained silent when the two sat down.

"Excuse me, are you here for Naruto Uzumaki?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Elevated - RKCB (Christofi Remix)

"Excuse me, are you here for Naruto Uzumaki?" the doctor approached them and stopped in front of the group, his face impassive.

The six stood. "How is he?" Tsunade asked, her eyes watering in fear of him being dead.

"He is stable but asleep. He lost quite a lot of blood," the doctor commented but then smiled. "He will be fine, would you like to see him?" He asked. The group nodded eagerly and they were led down a few halls until they reached a room. The doctor opened the door and stepped in, letting them in as well. After they entered, he closed the door behind him and left them with the sleeping boy.

Sasuke was the first to take his seat in the spot beside the blond. Naruto was looking pale, probably from the blood loss. Otherwise, he seemed peaceful. Tsunade took her seat on the other side of the bed. Neji, Gaara and Kiba squeezed into the couch at the foot of the bed. Shikamaru leaned up against the wall with his arms folded.

 

They remained like this for at least two hours. Most of them had received text messages from girlfriends, parents, siblings but they all said the same thing. They were with Naruto. They weren't lying, they just weren't telling the entire truth. They had begun to doze off, none of them were aware of the blond boy shifting on the bed until Sasuke felt his hand being grabbed.

The raven's head shot up from being startled, catching everyone's attention. They all looked up to find Naruto smiling slightly and holding onto Sasuke's hand almost like one was about to arm wrestle. The Uchiha's eyes watered before he suddenly launched himself at the blond, capturing their lips in a kiss. Naruto was startled at first but eventually kissed back, his hands coming up to cup the raven's cheeks

"Don't you ever scare me like that dobe," Sasuke spoke softly, their foreheads rested together. Tears prickled in his eyes as he tried not to cry. He hadn't realized before how he felt for Naruto until it was nearly too late.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I won't," he promised.

The next thing they knew, it had turned into a group hug. None of them wanted to let go of the blond until they knew that they had to get the doctor. Tsunade went and got a doctor to make sure he was fine. After making sure he was fine, Tsunade somehow talked the doctor into letting them take Naruto home since she used to be a doctor. Since they all squeezed into one car, Gaara had Temari come pick him, Neji and Shikamaru up from the hospital while the other four went with Tsunade.

 

During the car ride, Tsunade discussed that Naruto would not be allowed by himself and that someone would have to stay with the blond while she was busy volunteering at the hospital. Sasuke agreed on spot, much to Naruto's delight.

 

It didn't take long for them to get into the swing of things. Of course, everyone somehow figured about Naruto's attempt in his own life. They never found out how though, Sai probably had something to do with it. Naruto and Sasuke had yet to talk about the kiss at the hospital but it didn't feel awkward between them like one would think.

"Hey... can we talk about what happened at the hospital?" Naruto started hesitantly, glancing up from his phone slowly to look at Sasuke who was reading a book.

"Which part?" the raven asked, glancing up from his book to look at the blond.

Naruto looked away. "The kiss," he answered, growing anxious.

Sasuke put his bookmark into his book. "What about the kiss?" He asked, not understanding.

Naruto's eyes watered slightly. "Did it not mean anything to you? Or were you just playing with my feelings for you?" the blond asked, pain laced in his voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, he kissed him but never explained how he felt. "No of course not," the raven set his book aside and moved to sit beside the blond. "I care about you more than a friend," he explained. "I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise."

The tan boy hesitantly looked back at Sasuke. "Do you mean it?" He asked, his lip quivering.

"Of course," the raven nodded in honesty before gently kissing him.

Naruto kissed back happily before pulling back with a blush. "Does that makes us like... boyfriends?" He asked nervously.

The corners of the raven's lips twitched up into a small smile. "Only if you want us to," he replied, hoping to be with Naruto.

The blond nodded. "I want us to be," he replied confidently. Sasuke nodded before gently kissing his cheek. He grabbed his book but remained beside Naruto. "Do you remember that one time you stayed the weekend at my house? The time we got drunk after Kiba and then left?" Naruto began glancing over at the raven hesitantly.

"Hn, what about it?" Sasuke asked, his eyes remained on the page but his attention was on Naruto.

"Do you remember..." his voice trailed off, wondering if he should really ask. There was really no going back now. "Do you remember us kissing?" He asked, his cheeks flushed.

Sasuke raised his brow in confusion. "We kissed while I was drunk?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "How did it start?" He asked, hoping he wasn't the one to initiate it.

"You sort of ask if you could kiss me and I agreed. Let's just say it led to a couple of make-out sessions," Naruto cheeks were bright red in embarrassment due to the memory of that night.

Sasuke sighed. "I guess drunk me knew I had feelings for you before sober me did," he concluded sheepishly. "Though, I wish I could've remembered the look of lust on your face," he remarked, smirking at the way Naruto got embarrassed.

"Don't say creepy things like that teme!" Naruto exclaimed out of embarrassment, not really thinking it was creepy.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto softly. "Creepy?" He questioned but received no reply from the blond who was too distracted by Sasuke's lip. The raven smirked slightly and set the book aside, kissing Naruto deeper.

And of course, since some higher power hates Sasuke, someone stepped into the door without warning. That someone happened to be their loud and annoying friend, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Did I interrupt something?" the dog lover asked, motioning to both boys.

"No," Naruto blushed.

"Yes," Sasuke glared at the brunette.

"Well Shika, Gaara, Ino and I are going to go on another group date with our dates. We wanted to know if you guys wanted to go," Kiba suggested, pointing with his thumb out the door as if motioning to their friends.

"Sure!" Naruto grinned, liking the idea of spending time with his friends.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged, though, he'd rather spend more time making out with Naruto but he didn't mind if it meant he got to spend time with his blond.

"You guys get ready and we'll wait outside for you," Kiba stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. Naruto got up off the couch and stepped into his bedroom to change out of his sweatpants. He stepped out of his room in his baggy faded jeans as well as a black hoodie, an orange Uzumaki swirl in the center. He was insecure about his scars and didn't than them to show, especially since he hand bandages around his forearm from his attempted suicide.

The moment the blond stepped out of the room, Sasuke pulled him into a quick kiss, slightly startling Naruto. "What was that for?" He asked, still a bit dazed from the kiss.

"Just wanted to kiss you again and remind you how beautiful you are," Sasuke stated simply before walking past him, into the bedroom. Naruto blushed softly but said nothing as he made his way outside to wait with Kiba and the others.

 

After a minute, Sasuke joined the group. They made their way down the sidewalk, hand in hand with the significant other, happily chatting. Their group consisted of Ino and Sakura, Kiba and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, as well as Neji and Gaara. Including Sasuke and Naruto, of course. Apparently, Ino has had a crush on Sakura for the longest time but only just recently got the courage to ask her out on a date. As it turns out, Sakura had begun to like Ino as well after realizing she stood absolutely no chance with Sasuke. She also realized that the only reason she really liked Sasuke was because of his looks, not his personality.

 

Overall, the date was fun in Naruto's eyes. He was happy he could finally go out with his friends since the incident and have fun. However, when he got back to the house, he was exhausted. The moment he got home, he flopped down on his bed, Sasuke taking a seat beside him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Naruto mumbled, mainly to himself.

Sasuke nodded, pausing for a moment. "Can I lay with you?" He asked after a moment of hesitance.

It caught Naruto off guard but he instantly agreed. "Of course," the blond smiled slightly. The raven nodded and changed into his pajamas. Naruto had to look away to avoid getting too... excited. After Sasuke finished changing, Naruto also changed and could practically feel Sasuke's eyes on him the entire time. The two laid down after making sure all windows and doors were locked, they still had to worry about Sai.

The two laid their, Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's arms. "Hey dobe?" the raven was looking up at the ceiling, laying down on his back as the blond lie his head on his chest.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed in response.

"I love you too."


	14. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: What You Know - Two Door Cinema Club

"What do you mean 'too'?" Naruto asked in confusion, glancing up at the raven

"When you were dying in my arms that day, you told me that you loved me, remember?" Sasuke replied, looking back at the blond.

Naruto looked away, feeling both guilty and embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly.

"For what?" The Uchiha raised a brow in question.

"For trying to kill myself," Naruto bit his lip, his head down.

"Don't be," Sasuke reassured. "I'm honestly proud of you for holding on as long as you did," he remarked.

The whiskered boy looked up in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," Sasuke nodded. He was truly proud of him. If it were him, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold out as long as Naruto did. "We should get some sleep, we have school tomorrow and we both in rest. Especially after that date."

Naruto nodded, letting out a small yawn as he could up to his boyfriend. "Goodnight, love you," he whispered softly, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, love you too," he whispered softly. He waited for Naruto to fall asleep, simply watching his peaceful expression before he too soon dozed off.

 

Sasuke awoke the next morning to someone shaking him. "Wake up teme, we have to get ready for school," Naruto hissed, trying to wake the raven. Sasuke's eyes popped up, glaring at the blond. As much as he loved Naruto, he hated getting woken up in the morning and would most likely be in a bad mood for awhile. "Come on teme, don't be a grump," Naruto pouted before leaning in and gently kissing him. The moment Naruto's plump lips touched his own, he was no longer in a bad mood. The two got changed and took their turns in the bathroom before making their way to school. Tsunade left earlier than them every morning so she could be the first one to arrive at the school. The couple walked to school, hand in hand, sure they were gaining looks from other students on their way to school but they honestly couldn't care less.

"Blondie!" Kiba yelled from down the sidewalk, running towards them. When he reached the two. He went to jump on Naruto in a hug but the couple decided they wanted to be assholes. The two let go of each other's hands and Kiba gracefully flop on the group. "What the hell?!" Kib hissed, looking back at the two.

"You should've seen that one coming," Naruto shrugged. Sasuke was smirking slightly at the dog lover's misfortune. The two linked hands again and continued on their way to school. Kiba followed behind, muttering a string of curses under his breath. Something about how Sasuke was always an asshole and how he was rubbing off on Naruto.

The group made their way to first period with Kakashi. Gaara joined them and made fun of Kiba a bit, saying he probably got the injuries from trying to jump Naruto like he had before and got beat up by Sasuke. Kiba eventually got irritated and ignored the redhead. They now sat in English in their usual seats, Kakashi wasn't there but that's not really a surprise. "Wait a minute," Kiba blinked, realization dawned upon him. He looked to Naruto. "You're the admirer?" He asked.

Naruto blinked, as if trying to comprehend that Kiba just asked that. He then burst out into laughter. "We established this over a month ago," he replied. Eventually though, he calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Then the friends that were loosing your trust was us?" Kiba asked slowly. Naruto nodded hesitantly. "Damn we're all assholes," he huffed.

Naruto chuckled softly. "For awhile, yes you guys were but you're getting better," he replied.

"Naruto?" A voice called from behind the group. All five turned to find none other than Sai standing there. Initiate intense glares from four of the five. Naruto sweat dropped, however, he was still afraid of Sai. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asked hesitantly. The glares of the four only intensified.

"Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of them," Naruto replied boldly, although it was mainly because he didn't want to leave the protection of his friends.

Sai nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry. What I did wasn't forgivable and I don't expect you to forgive me, I just hope you know that you helped open up my eyes. I was out of line and you put me in my place, with Sasuke's help of course. I..." he paused. "I'm sorry," he looked away.

Naruto was taken aback by the apology but soon regained himself. "You're right, I won't forgive you but thank you, for having the balls to apologize for that. However, grandma Tsunade is working on getting a restraining order whether we like it or not," he replied. Sai nodded at this before simply turning and walking away.

"Well that was unexpected," Sasuke muttered impassively, happy that the Barbie boy was no longer in his presence.

"Tell me about it," Naruto sighed, slouching slightly as Kakashi stepped into the classroom. "You're late!" Naruto yelled, Sakura joined in with him. It was just like they used to.

Behind the mask, Kakashi smiled seeing that Naruto was almost back to his usual self. "I was helping an old woman across the street," he replied.

"Liar!" The blond and pinkette yelled again. Some people laughed, most were smiling. They were happy to see Naruto was back to himself.

Classes flew by and they were now sitting in lunch, Hinata seated with them. She decided to sit with them instead of Sakura and Ino. "I know this is a delicate subject but can I hear all of the hints Naruto left?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hints to what?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Hints that led to your suicide attempt," the Nara replied. Naruto immediately looked away.

"The first was with me," Gaara commented hesitantly. "When he found out his parents died. He said he wanted to die," the redhead informed. He could remember that day so well. He remembered feeling Naruto breaking in his arms, the sound of the blond's sobbing as well as the questions arising from the others.

"That was the second," Naruto corrected. "None of you caught the first," he muttered.

The raven blinked a few times, trying to figure out what it was. "What was the first?" Sasuke asked.

"My unrequited love with you," Naruto answered, biting his bottom lip.

Sasuke frowned slightly and leaned over, gently kissing him. "Well I can tell you, it's definitely not unrequited now," he spoke softly.

Naruto smiled and kissed back, "I'd hope not," he chuckled softly as they pulled away.

"I caught the third," Hinata spoke up, she had been working on getting over her stutter. "I would go over to his house maybe t-twice a week to check up on h-him," she informed.

"The third would've had to be Kiba's outburst when he thought Hinata and Naruto were going out behind his back," Shikamaru commented.

"The fourth would've been Sai's abuse, which led to the fifth, the rape," Gaara added. Naruto was trying to block them all out, he didn't really want to bring up the memories. Sasuke reached over and held onto the blond's hand to give him comfort.

"The sixth, and final would've had to be the stalking," Shikamaru concluded.

"Hey wait. Who sent the letters? I know Naruto wrote them but the letters said that he had no intention of giving them to Sasuke," Kiba noticed.

"Wow, you're acting smart. Are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Kiba huffed. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," he replied sarcastically.

"But no, I did not send them. I never found out who but I have my suspicions," Naruto shrugged.

"I-It was me," Hinata confessed shyly.

"H-Hinata?!" Naruto gasped in surprise. He had a suspicion it was her, but he didn't think that she had the courage to do it.

"I figured that I'd g-give them to Sasuke and maybe he would f-fall for the letters. In other words, fall in love with y-you," she explained.

"Thank you," Sasuke cut in. Insert the stares from the table. It was not everyday that Sasuke Uchiha, or any Uchiha for that matter, said thank you, unless it's Mikoto.

"Hinata, I think you broke him," Kiba whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up Mutt."

"Never mind, he's fine," the dog lover corrected. "He still has that stick to his ass though, Naruto you should help him get it out," he added.

Sasuke glared. "Shut. Up."

"Kiba, I suggest you stop before you end up with a real stick up your ass," Naruto warned.

"Nah, he won't do anything," Kiba reassured.

"If he doesn't I will," Gaara cut in. They all knew that when Gaara said it, he meant it.

"Sorry! I'll stop!" Kiba exclaimed out of fear. Gaara was one of the few people he was afraid of. That list also included his mother.

 

Lunch was soon over and they made their way to their classes. It wasn't long before Naruto and Sasuke were making their way back to Naruto's place. "We should head to my house so I can switch out some clothes," Sasuke commented. Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke grabbed his bag and the two made their way to the Uchiha household.

"I'm back for a few minutes!" Sasuke called. "I brought Naruto with me!" He added.

Mikoto came running around the corner and pulled the blond into a big hug. "I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?" She asked, pulling back to look at his face.

"Not so great but I'm getting there," Naruto reassured, smiling back softly. They knew of Naruto's situation and were aware that he was still recovering from his depression as well as his suicide attempt.

"I'm here for you if it helps any," Mikoto reassured. "I know somewhat what you're going through." Naruto gave her a questioning look, not knowing how she understood. "Not a lot of people know this but I too tried to kill myself when I was your age," she explained, holding out her wrists to expose vertical scars running along the veins in her wrist.

Sasuke gasped softly. "Mom, how come I never know about this?" He asked.

"How come I never knew about this?" Itachi interrupted, standing a few feet behind his mother.

Mikoto chuckled slightly at their confusion. "I wasn't comfortable sharing it for awhile and once I was, I saw no point in mentioning it," she explained.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Thank you."

The Uchiha mother smiled and nodded as if accepting the thank you. "I'm going to throw my clothes into the laundry basket," Sasuke stated before making his way down the hall.

"It's fine, I'll do them now," Mikoto replied, taking the open bag from him. She paused when her eyes landed on a shirt in the bag. She pulled it out. It was a white nice dress shirt and seemed to have... red kool-aid on it? "Sasuke, I thought you were a nest person," she frowned slightly.

"That's not food," Sasuke pointed at the stain. "That's blood," he informed.

Itachi and Mikoto had no reaction, mainly in shock. "I didn't know you could have periods," she stated.

"Not my blood!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto laughed softly.

Mikoto glanced up then back at the shirt. It then dawned upon her that it was Naruto's blood, not Sasuke's. "I understand," she giggled before walking off.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, whom was still laughing. "It wasn't that funny dobe," he muttered.

"Yes, it was," Naruto wheezed with laughter, holding his stomach, tears forming in his eyes due to laughter.

The raven rolled his eyes and walked away to pack a bag. Even if he loved the blond's laugh, he wanted to get a bag packed quickly so he could have some alone time with him. He packed a quick bag and briefly said goodbye before practically dragging Naruto back to Tsunade's place.

"I love you," Sasuke stated out of nowhere,

Naruto smiled. "I love you too," he replied easily. "I don't regret anything, ya know. I wouldn't take back a single thing, even the bad."

"How come?" Sasuke asked. If he were in Naruto's place, he would want to take back so much.

"I wouldn't have ended up here with you if I were to take anything back," the blond replied simply.

Without a single second to spare, Sasuke kissed his blond passionately. All of his love expressed through the kiss. In that moment, Naruto felt at peace and loved. It's like they say, once you've hit rock bottom, the only place to go is up and that's exactly how Naruto felt.


End file.
